Wedding
by WulveNight
Summary: The leader of Libra is invited to one of his older brother's wedding in another country for a couple of days. Thing is, he needs a date. But who can he turn to at the time of need. Enjoy Reading! Update every week!
1. Prologue

_**Some of the time the characters will talk in German so I have provided translations after the chapter for your convenience. Now enjoy reading the prologue!**_

* * *

"Hey, Steven."

"Hmm?"

"Y'know that saying? When life gives you lemons, you gotta' make lemonade?" Leo inquired.

"Yes… What about it?" The raven-haired man replied as he looked past his phone.

"Well… Now's the time I want to drown you in lemonade." The brunet stated as a vein pulsed on his forehead and his hands clutched at his wear.

The teen looked over himself once more as he could not use any words to describe it. He wore a blue gown that went down to his ankles and left himself sleeveless. It dazzled in many spots whilst he stood in the light. Little white straps were hung over the shoulders to keep the dress up and under the veil of glitter, the colours were a mixture of the blue sea. Along with them, a pair of white dancing slippers, similar to ballet shoes, were given and hair extensions were clipped, making him resemble a little like a certain female hospital patient.

Steven held a hand over his mouth whilst trembling from the amount of contained laughs. The man held his phone up towards the youth as he pressed repeatedly on the button, taking many shots of the brunet.

"Mind explaining to me why you had broken into my apartment, dragged me out of there, took me to a beautician and forced me into this!?" Leo gestured to the gown as his voice grew to a higher pitch each word before reaching its peak.

The suited man swallowed the laugh and tucked the device away as he wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye.

"Well… You see..."

* * *

 _ **~Earlier~**_

 _The raven-haired man entered the room as he held his usual cup of coffee in one hand and a rolled up newspaper tucked under his armpit. The man looked around before his eyes landed upon his leader and boss, standing along with the man's butler as they were having a discussion._

 _"Shall we hire one?" The bandaged man questioned._

 _"It's too late for one to come." The red head replied as he held two fingers under his jaw. Intrigued by the talk, Steven paced his way over to the two. Klaus, being the first one to notice, greeted the man._

 _"Ah, good morning Steven."_

 _"Morning. What were you two talking about?" The dark-haired man asked._

 _"The young master has come up with a problem." Gilbert answered._

 _"What kind?" Steven stared up to the taller man as he expected an answer from him. After seeing the leader turn his head away with a faint blush, the raven-haired man looked towards the butler for a reply._

 _"The young master had just recently been given a notification for one of his brother's wedding in another country, taking three to four days. Since the Reinherz family is refined, they expect the young master to bring along a date of sort. Unfortunately, we have no lady of that description nor do we have anyone who is willing to volunteer."_

 _"Have you tried asking other Libra members?" Steven inquired._

 _"We have, but the answers we've received are from those who are too far away and those who can't make it." The combat butler explained._

 _"Really? Even Chain?" The dark-haired man asked as a brow lifted. The grey-haired man gave a nod._

 _"Then that's what you meant when you wanted to hire someone. Someone to act as his date." The other two men nodded. "Hmm… Now that's a problem for you alright…" Steven said as he continued to hum to himself._

 _In the middle of the man's thought, an idea had come to mind as it lit up like a light bulb._

 _"You guys asked almost all of the female Libra members… right?" He asked as the other two looked with a puzzled expression before giving another nod. A smile crept up on the raven-haired man's face, almost splitting his face in half._

 _"I've got an idea."_

 _"Well, what may it be?" The red head spoke up._

 _"Don't worry about it. When does your flight leave?"_

 _"I believe eight o'clock tonight." Klaus answered as he looked to the combat butler which gave a nod._

 _"Great! Just be here in the office at seven. I'll have something arranged." The scarred-man assured before turning back around to his seat and quickly walked over to it. Whilst he continued to hold onto the coffee and newspaper in one arm, the other pulled out his black phone before dialling in a few numbers._

 _Klaus observed for a while to get at least a hint of what the raven-haired man had in mind before looking away and turning to his personal desk._

 ** _~Present~_**

"And so your idea was to get me to dress up as a woman, which took considerable amounts of pure torture including waxing, grating and make-up, and become Mister Klaus' _supposed date_!?" Leo questioned as he had nearly killed voice.

"Essentially." Steven as he held the usual smug grin. The brunet observed the smile for a moment as his head began to release steam and the youth had to sit down with his hands to his temples.

"Hold on. Brain cramp. Too many problems with your idea." The teen said.

"Like what?"

"One, My voice, they're obviously gonna' know I'm a guy. Two, the longer we be there, the longer I have to stay in something like this. Three, what happens when I need to take a toilet break? Four, my eyes."

"Well, one, you just have to heighten your voice just like a second ago and no one will know. Two, I had prepared two luggage worth of clothes with many different outfits along with some help with a few people when putting make-up on. Three, Mister Gilbert will escort you to a private restroom and four, if you keep them closed or wear contacts, no one will be able to tell you have them." Steven answered one by one. "Anything else?"

"Much!" Leo stated as he stood up from his position. Steven chuckled to himself before pulling out his phone once more. His eyes shot up a little as if surprised.

"Well look at the time. We have to get you to the office, pronto." Steven quickly pocketed the phone before grabbing a hold of the youth's arm, causing a small yelp as he was dragged out of the empty beauty store. The man had called the manager as they agreed to use the shop as a base of operations and design the teen's new look.

The brunet tried to protest, but quickly cut his voice as they stepped out into the public and many eyes witnessed him. He blushed and held his head down to cover his face whilst he continued to be dragged by the 'Esmarelda Blood Freeze' user.

Without realizing the man had come to a stop, the teen ran into his back. Leo looked up to find his location, but was quickly pushed from behind as the raven-haired man released him and stepped behind before shoving the youth into the vehicle. With another yelp escaping his mouth, the brunet sat up straight as he rubbed the back of his head and looked around.

He observed the vehicle as it was in a deep black colour with grey-coloured seating. It wasn't too small nor was it too big. From the front of the car, the door opened as Steven stepped in and sat on the driver's seat, buckling his seat belt and grabbing his keys as he started the engine. In the back, the youth had tried to sit in the most comfortable position he could find, but with the gown, it was making it harder than it looked.

"Couldn't you have found something more comfortable?"

"Personally picked. I accounted in Klaus' choice of looks." A blush had begun to form on the teens face as he buckled his seatbelt and stared out the window with an annoyed look.

"C'mon… It's not that bad… You're going to be by the chief's side most of the time and be doing him a solid favour." The older male reasoned. "And you get to be his partner." He added.

This did not serve well as a reason for the teen as he flushed even brighter and turned to the driving man. Leo raised a fist as he began muttering words under his breath that many would not want to hear. The man chuckled to himself once more and continued to drive. The ride was in silence as barely anything else could be asked and before long, the car had come to a stop.

"Go to the office room and wait for the boss there. And don't forget your bags, basically the ones I gave you. They're in the back." Steven instructed as he pointed his thumb to the trunk.

Leo gave a huge sigh before unbuckling the belt and clicking the car door open. The teen looked over to the raven-haired man once more before pushing the door open and stepping out into the night of the city. He shut the door behind him, restraining himself from just running away, he walked around to the back and opened up the trunk.

The youth had quickly spotted both of the bags given. One was in navy blue colour as it was of an average size. The other was the same colour, but was half the size of the first. He wasted in no time as he grabbed a hold of them before carrying the luggage out of the vehicle and shutting it along with it. The brunet took one bag in each hand as he began hauling them into the alleyway where the entrance was. Halfway there to the alleyway, the youth looked back to find that the vehicle had already left.

Silently, the teen cursed the raven-haired man before continuing into the passage. Quickly arriving at the door to the elevator, the door opened as he stepped inside before ascending inside the lift.

The red-haired man strode his way down the corridor as he adjusted his tie and glasses over and over again. The man had recently finished with the packing of his luggage, with the help of his butler, and is now making his way back to the office. Anxiety ran past his mind as he expected an unfamiliar female to be waiting. A part of his mind wondered what type of person the dark-haired man had decided upon. All thoughts were set aside as the bespectacled man reached the door.

* * *

Slowly, the man raised a hand up to the handle before grasping on it. With the same speed, he pushed the door open as he entered the office room. Klaus' eyes roamed the room before finally landing upon a figure sitting on the couch. The figure had long flowing brown hair as her back was faced towards the man. By her feet were two navy-blue bags, presumed to be her clothes.

Klaus hindered for a moment before continuing his pace towards the female figure as he made his presence be known with his footsteps. The female rose to her feet, revealing her light blue dress in the process as she stepped a few feet away from the couch and faced the bespectacled man.

The red head was flabbergasted as his eyes set upon her face. It was that of the young Libra member whom he had known and familiarized himself with. His eyes showing surprise as he took a step back. Leo's expression showed nothing but discomfort. Albeit the man knew who the female figure was, he couldn't either contain the blush forming on his face or tear his eyes away.

"L-Leonardo…?"

"Y-Yeah…" The brunet blushed madly.

"Are you… my…"

"Yeah… Steven setted me up…" Leo briefed as he let his bangs cover his eyes.

"Y-You don't have to do this if you don't want to…" Leo raised his head to this.

"No, no, no. It's okay… I can understand your situation and since you always help me with my troubles, I thought I could do the same." The youth explained. "… So… how do I look?" He muttered lowly under his breath, not expecting an answer.

"… _Beautiful_ …" Klaus replied as they both flushed a deep crimson.

Klaus was the first to shake off the blush as he managed to regain control of his legs and began walking towards the teen. The brunet looked up from his position as the bespectacled man had stepped past him towards the bags.

Carefully, the older man took one bag in each hand and began to wheel them before coming to a stop next to the shorter Libra member. The red head had looked down with a concerned face as he asked,

"Shall we go?" The youth nodded as they moved towards the door that Klaus had entered through, finding Gilbert standing there already.

"The private jet is ready, sir." The butler announced as he opened the door for the incoming two.

* * *

 ** _~A few minutes later~_**

The brunet's mouth seemed to gape as he stepped inside and observed the interior of the aircraft. It was nothing like those airplanes he had flown on before. The interior was lined with gold and he meant on the ceiling and the window frames. Differing from the office, most of the colours were that of blue and green as it held patterns of vines and plants reaching out from every angle. The seats were a luxurious white as they were spread out so each seat gets around one metre of space. Pillows and blankets can be seen placed under the seat for convenience and had arm rests for both limbs.

The teen's blue eyes scanned the interior for moments on end, but were quickly stopped as he felt a large hand upon his shoulder. His gaze averted to the person behind him as it revealed to be the leader of Libra bending a little over.

"Is everything alright?" Klaus asked. Leo's mouth wobbled for a moment as he could barely find the right words. The youth took a quick gulp before speaking.

"Y-Yeah… Just so much to take in in a few hours…"

"… I'm sorry for putting you through this…" The red head apologized.

"No, no, no. Like I said before, I'd help you since you always helped me." The teen waved his hands as to say, 'don't worry'. An awkward silence passed through as they stared at each other. It was quickly interrupted as a familiar voice was heard over the speakers.

"We'll be taking off shortly. I advise you two to take your seats and seatbelts." The voice was cut off by static as Leo nervously hurried over to one of the seats by the window.

Klaus followed shortly after, taking the seat vertically opposite of the teen, both taking a second before buckling their seatbelts. For a moment, the youth had familiarized himself with the surroundings before looking out of the window. It was dark and everything could hardly be seen. It wasn't long until the jet had begun to move and Leo gripped onto his seat, awaiting for lift off.

Gradually, the plane increased in speed before ascending off the ground. It was amazing how the bespectacled man is able to even read a book whilst the plane pointed up on an angle. It was a few moments before the aircraft had balanced itself upright and flew smoothly over the clouds. Leo pushed himself up as he peaked outside of the window. City lights lit up the night and everything was dazzled in yellow.

The brunet enjoyed the view and the thought of flying across the sea. The beauty of how the waves would crash and the moon lighting up the sky. A new thought had come to mind as Leo turned to his boss.

"Umm, Mister Klaus?"

The man paused himself from his book as he looked up to the youth. "Yes, Leonardo?"

"Umm, how are we going to get past the tentacles?" The teen questioned a cold sweat rolling down.

"Do not worry, Mister Gilbert is personally flying the jet and is a trained professional. He will manoeuvre the jet so that it dodges each tentacle. And don't worry about any sort of stunts, he always just leans away from the attacks." Klaus reassured.

Almost immediately, after the red head had finished his sentence, Leo felt the plane steer to the right, letting the left wing lift up before the same happened for the other side. This had went on for half a minute as large sounds of falling water could be heard. The youth clutched harder to his chair each curve, but the red-haired man continued where he left off on his book.

After a while, the plane smoothed out its flight path once more as the teen gave a sigh of relief. Looking past the overwhelming threat that is the city, Leo observed outside the window once more as the dark sea came into view. Dazzling in the night sky were stars that haven't been seen for months. It went on for a little while before Leo pulled the blind down and turned to the red head.

"Mister Klaus," The teen called out. "Is there anything I should expect during the trip? Like what to say? Who to talk to? What to and not to do?"

"There are a few guidelines, but barely require too much effort. Knowing my siblings, they would want to know more about you." The red-haired man predicted as he looked up from the book once more.

"Like what?"

"Hobbies, jobs and other information. I believe they won't dig too deep into personal information. But be sure to keep them from noticing those eyes." Klaus instructed as Leo took note. "There's also the factor of deciding your name."

"My name?" The youth repeated.

"Yes. We'll have to produce a new name for your identity." Klaus explained.

The youth thought to himself for a second as it had made sense. No one would believe that 'Leonardo Watch' is a female name, in any form or language. Thinking back, his mind roamed for a suitable name for himself as an image of the youth's younger sibling came into mind.

"… Michella…" The teen spoke quietly.

"Pardon?"

"Michella Watch. That could work."

"Are you referring to your younger sister?" The red head questioned as a he raised a brow.

"Yeah. I'm thinking something that is easy to remember." Leo had not known why, but his face had flushed to the idea. He had no reason and yet he did.

Klaus gave a nod as he accepted the idea. After doing so, a yawn had managed to escape the teen's mouth and the corner of his eyes had tiny drops of water forming.

"You should get some rest. We'll arrive there in the morning." Klaus insisted.

"No, no. I think I can stay up." Leo reasoned as his eyes wiped away the small drops.

The bespectacled man wasn't satisfied with the answer as he observed the youth. Another yawn comes from the teen as he continues to wipe away the small drops. Almost instantly, the older man closed his book as he released his seatbelt before standing up. He paced over to the seat beside the teen before sitting down, puzzling the brunet. Klaus continued as he lifted the armrest that separated the two seats.

"You may lean on me if you feel tired." The red-haired man suggested. Leo took a moment to process what the other had said as he felt his cheeks rise in heat. Warily, he let his body tilt before his head had made contact with the man's shoulder.

"… Thanks…" The youth mumbled as he rested on the arm. Slowly, the teen could feel his conscious fading as tiredness soon overcame his mind. The brunet soon fell into a deep sleep.

The older man sat quietly for a minute, as the arm the brown-haired male was resting on held the book he was reading. His eyes shifted back and forth between the book and the youth. Unknowingly, he had stopped reading as his eyes fixated on the sleeping figure. The man barely had any close proximity to another person like this as he could barely restrain himself. His left hand slowly reached over as he began running his fingers through the locks of hair. The man had a feeling welling up inside that told him silently, these next few days… were going to be his longest.


	2. First Day

_**SOME GERMAN TRANSLATIONS BELOW FOR CONVENIENCE!**_  
 _ **(Don't know if accurate though, SO DON'T JUDGE!)**_

* * *

Light soon returned to the youth's eyes as he fluttered them open. Leo could feel a new heat sensation on half of his head whilst the other heard silence. His eyes quickly adjusted as he found himself still upon the seat of the plane. He had wondered how long he had slept, but at the same time didn't feel like getting up and enjoyed the warmth on half of his head. The teen turned his head to figure out what the warmth was before finally cringing from the moment.

The youth had not realised that his position had changed from when the last time he was conscious. Currently, the brunet was snuggled up to the leader's chest as Leo sat on his lap. Draped over them was a thin cotton blanket whilst the two had slept in the seat. Klaus had removed his glasses and book as he placed them upon the next seat over and allowed his bangs to cover his eyes. The man's arms wrapped around Leo and held him firmly under the blanket, providing much warmth.

Leo flushed madly at the closeness as he tried not to make any sudden movements which could awaken the red head. Due to the shifting, the man had stirred in his sleep and pushed his eyes open as light filled them. They blinked a few times before turning down to the wide awake teen. The man took a moment before finally noticing their positions as he had blushed a deep red.

"D-Did I wake you?" Leo questioned nervously. The man shook his head lightly before pulling off the cover. He picked up the teen lightly before setting him back into his original seat. The man picked up his glasses in the other seat along with the blanket as he folded it neatly before placing it back down.

"Pardon me." The bespectacled man said as he excused himself up to the front of the jet.

Leo was left alone inside the passenger area as he stood up from where he was placed. The youth had wanted to at least get a few stretches in before sitting back down. With excitement, the youth pulled up the blinds as it revealed the morning sky and the clouds. Holes in the clouds revealed the land down below. Trees grew everywhere as it had been almost everything Leo imagined. His thoughts were cut short as incoming footsteps were heard. The teen looked up to be met by the red-haired man's green orbs.

"Mister Gilbert explained we'll be landing in an hour." Klaus said.

"Oh, uhh… By the way… what city are we landing in?" Leo questioned, having barely been filled in on the information of the trip.

"Berlin, Germany." The red head stated. More impatience grew on the teen's mind as he had wanted to visit Germany at least once in his life. A grumble was heard as the youth quickly figured out what it was and flushed. Not too long did the older man figured out what it was too.

"Leonardo? Would you like something to eat before we land?" The red head inquired. Still blushing, the brunet gave a nod as he gulped down saliva.

The man accepted the answer as a yes before he walked down the back of the aircraft. It was a short while before he had returned and sat down next to the awaiting teen.

"They'll bring out a cart soon enough." Klaus explained.

"Can you explain something to me? For the days we're in Germany, what's the plan so far?" The photographer asked.

"From the invitation, we'll be meeting up with my family in Berlin for the first day before travelling towards Dresden where the actual wedding will be held on the second day. On the final day, an after party will be held in the same city."

"Why Dresden?" Leo continued.

"In Dresden, lies the Frauenkirche." The red head revealed.

"The Frau- wha?"

"Frauenkirche or 'Church of Our Lady'. As the name imposes, it is a famous church. Destroyed during the Second World War, but was reconstructed in the 1720s before reopening in 2005." The bespectacled man announced.

"If it's that famous, how did we get to plan a wedding there?" Leo inquired.

"My family is very much wealthy, including Axel, my brother and the one being married." The older man said.

The puzzle pieces fit together as it had come to the youth like a brick. If they are rich enough to buy suits, buildings, private jets and butlers, what's to say they can't buy a church? For unknown reasons, the teen's eyes began to lower as he felt himself tiring down. The brunet quickly shook it off before standing up and walked into the middle of the passage way. His head swung left to right before turning back to the confused Reinherz.

"Umm, where's the bathroom?" The shorter male asked.

"Down the back." The taller man answered, understanding the intentions.

"Thank you." The teen said before walking off towards the direction. The man looked back as he had seen the youth stagger a few times before regaining balance and repeating. The shoes were really getting to him as it became very hard to walk.

Leo wobbled a few times before finally reaching the door to the bathroom. His hands twisted the handle before opening itself in. His eyes dazzled as the room had been like nothing the youth had imagined. It wasn't cramped at all and was around four times as large as a regular airplane toilet. Surprisingly, the room held a shower area, a bathtub and a sink, all in a glimmering white colour.

The teen shook away the trance before stepping inside and closing the door behind himself. The brunet took a few steps towards the sink as it came along with a huge mirror, revealing the changed face of the teen. A few marks from the make-up yesterday were left and Leo could barely recognize himself. He didn't mind for a few seconds before dropping his head in shame, wondering how far he had dropped in society.

A moment passed before he hid the thoughts away and pushed the hair extensions past his ears. His hand reached for the tap before turning it. Water soon rushed out of the head of the tap as Leo lowered his hands under it.

* * *

 ** _~A few minutes later~_**

The brunet took his time washing off the last of the make up before checking himself for anything he had missed. He wondered who the raven-haired man called to have the make-up done. Also when and where? Maybe calling him later could work. Leo reached over to a conveniently placed towel as he wiped his face of the drops of water. He hung up the towel before leaving out the door like the same as he had entered.

A thought dawned on the teen as he took a step towards the pathway. The man didn't even package the youth's phone. Nor his camera, wallet or passport. Perfect. _'I'm going to a new country as a female and a date for my boss, with absolutely no communication or identity and have no idea what's been planned. Great. Just great.'_ The youth thought.

Leo trudged his way to his seat as he found the food was delivered, placed on tables with wheels under, and the leader had started upon his breakfast. Leo only gave a weak sigh before sitting down in his seat. Klaus took notice to the expression as he swallowed the food in his throat.

"Was something the matter, Leonardo?"

"Yeah… I just realized that when Steven had pulled me out of my bed the other day, he hadn't packed my camera, phone or passport. Along with that, when I finished washing off the make-up, I noticed that Steven hadn't even told me who was the one that was to apply the make-up." The teen explained.

"Mmmm… I see… For the last part, when the flight attendant had brought the food, she had told me to notify you to see her once finish eating. She explained that she would be the one applying the make-up." The red head said.

"Well that takes down about… two problems…" Leo managed a half smile as he picked up the given spoon before digging it into the fried rice.

The youth lifted it back up as it had grabbed a reasonable portion of the food. The brunet enveloped the spoon into his mouth as he chew carefully on the rice. It's flavour filling his mouth as he enjoyed the taste.

For no reason, the teen turned his attention to the older man as Klaus took the final bite of his tray and swallowed it. Lightly, the man wiped his mouth with a napkin before setting his tray to the side. Standing up from his seat, he looked over to the teen.

"Excuse me as I need to wash up as well." Klaus pardoned himself before walking to the bathroom area.

Leo decided to use the remainder of the time finishing his food before repeating the same thing the man did; wiping his mouth. After doing so, his head turned to the back as he noticed the leader had not exited the bathroom yet. Quickly, the teen made up his mind and walked up to the front of the jet as he searched for the flight attendant.

* * *

 ** _~A few minutes later~_**

The bespectacled man exited the lavatory with his usual grace before continuing back to his seat. As he arrived, he noticed the presence of the youth was missing. The boxes of food were left empty and placed neatly into a small pile over the side. The red head filled the pieces together for the teen had most likely went searching for the attendant.

Klaus paid no mind or problem to it as he returned to his original seat, the one he sat opposite to that of the youth, and picked up his book before he continued from his bookmark. He had usually enjoyed reading and watering his plants whenever possible. At this point, it was a part of his daily life. Aside from all the battles and work, he had enjoyed his days. Klaus reminisced on his past for minutes, completely forgetting about the book and stared outside the window, at his home country.

It wasn't until the sound of footsteps that the man had snapped out of his memories and looked up. The sound grew closer as it drew in from the front of the jet. A yelp was heard along with a thud as Klaus had jumped to his feet, recognizing the voice.

"Ouch." The voice groaned. Klaus walked around to the point where the sound originated as he expected to find the brunet.

"Are you al-!" The red head's mouth stopped and gaped as he witnessed the teen's transformation.

From the blue gown, a white night dress was given to wear as it had reached down to his knees with the usual straps swinging over his shoulders. The fabric was semi-transparent once it had reached the point of his hips and down below. The hair extensions were fixed around to the side with two hair clips pushing the teen's hair behind his ears. The colours of the clips were that of the 'all-seeing eyes of the gods' and were fashioned to have small golden stars dotting around. Along with those, the youth was given a new pair of white slippers and brilliant necklace hung around his neck, that the shape of a red cross.

Klaus marvelled at the appearance before blood had surged to his head once his eyes landed upon the necklace. Knowing the design, it had probably meant to resemble the former himself, knowing how many times he has used the Brain Grid technique.

"Is something the matter?" Leo questioned as it snapped the man out of his gaze. The red-haired man realised the teen was still sitting on the floor from the earlier trip. The man presented his palm to the youth, in which the latter had taken lightly. Another hand held the teen from the back before he pulled them up.

"Thanks. These shoes or whatever are so thin. They're practically socks." The brunet exaggerated before looking down to his hand and flushed. "Umm… You can let go now, Mister Klaus…" The photographer mumbled.

The bespectacled man looked to his own hand as he had not realised that his grip was still on the latter's fingers. His palm released as the photographer instinctively pulled back. The two flushed for a moment before the familiar sound of the speakers turning on was heard.

"We'll be landing in ten minutes, young master. Please take your seats and tighten your seatbelts." Gilbert instructed over the mike.

Without any further conversation the two returned to the area they had been sitting in. Klaus, being the gentleman he was, suggested to take the trays of food back to the flight attendant in which the teen accepted, not before offering to help. Together, the two wheeled the tables to the front as the female had quickly noticed and had taken in the tables. Once saying their 'thanks', the two returned to their seats and sat quietly for a while as they felt the descent of the aircraft.

The feeling of the jet's wheels rolling on the asphalt rumbled through the plane as it had slowed down eventually, dimming the rubbing sound. It was a few seconds after the sound had stopped that Gilbert talked over the mike again.

"We've arrived in Berlin Airport, sir. It's a quarter past eight." The bandaged man announced.

Klaus was the first to move as he clicked off his seatbelt and stood up, gathered his book before he began to walk to the door of the jet. Leo followed suit before trailing behind the man. As they arrived at the door, they found the stairs had been placed down which lead down to the run way in which they followed. The teen grew nervous as he stepped off of the stair case before pulling his hair up and observed the new country. The two were in the middle of a run way which was then surrounded by grass and other much larger planes.

A palm on his shoulder made him turn around as he met the leader's face. Behind him was a limousine parked as it was in full black with a few spots shining silver, resembling the vehicle the butler usually takes.

"Let's head to the car. Our bags have been deposited at the Reinherz mansion." Klaus disclosed as the brunet gave a nod before following the man into the car.

* * *

A sound proof window was placed between the driver and the two as they were given privacy. Once making sure the driver couldn't hear the two, Leo turned to the red-haired man with an unpleasant look.

"Mister Klaus?"

"Is something the matter, Leonardo?" The man replied as he noticed the concerning expression.

"Should I… I don't know… Speak German? Act more feministic?" Klaus was puzzled as his head had tilted to the side for a second. The next, the leader had lifted the hand to the youth's head before patting it lightly.

"Do not worry. My family is relative in many languages. And don't fret about being too feministic. Act yourself at times and the next, a little gentler. Talk like you would with me and everything will be fine."

This had promised a light blush as Leo stared down and nodded, allowing the man to continue patting his head. After a moment, the man had stopped and retracted his hand. Trying to hide the blush, the teen stared out the window and took in the new sight of foreign streets. Some shops had begun opening up whilst others drew in many customers. All-in-all, the people along the streets seemed to enjoy their city. Though the streets were squished, the people seemed to have enough general space for each other. Trees lined up in columns and lamps were placed between them as the ground had been rained with leaves.

"Are you enjoying the sight?" The red head asked from behind. Leo turned and bobbed his head with a hum as a smile seem to stretch across both of their faces.

"It's so different from what I usually see in Hellsalem's Lot. It's nice to see more human than beyondians, not saying they're bad." The brunet described.

As he roamed the streets, his eyes had fixed itself upon an upcoming mansion. Everything about it said wealthy. From the fence placed at the front, to the white pillars that extend further inside, starting at the base of the steps towards the roof. It was in a pure marble as colour along with the beautiful grass and tress held in between the gates and the house. Leo had to wonder, who'd been living in there.

Slowly, the car decreased in speed as it came to a stop in front of the gates of the mansion.

"It looks like we've arrived." The bespectacled man stated, opening the door on his side of the car.

"Wait, what?"

Once outside, the leader had walked around the vehicle to the opposite door before opening it for the youth. The teen stepped out cautiously as he had not expect the Reinherz to be the one living in there. Leo's eyes had fascinated upon the building more as Klaus closed the door behind the brunet before turning to him.

"Before we meet my family, may I ask to hear how you'll change your voice?" The older man questioned.

"Huh. Oh, sure…" The short Libra member coughed once to clear his throat before he held a swelled feeling in the back of his neck.

"Will… Will this do?" Leo spoke in a higher tone as his voice had resembled a female. It was much different from what he had usually sounded towards the leader and had caught the man with a mild surprised expression.

Klaus gave a nod of approval before turning towards the gates. On the wall beside the gate, it had held a small panel with an arrangement of numbers and letters of the alphabet. The red head used his fingers to press a few before stepping back after the last character. A moment passed before the gates reeled itself open, allowing the two to view the front of the house.

They exchanged a glance between each other before photographer had followed behind the taller man inside. Anxiety grew with each step towards the wooden doors of the mansion as they climbed four steps before reaching the actual door. The carpet below read 'Willkommen!' which the teen predicted it to mean 'welcome' with the letters. Klaus slowly raised the back of his hand before knocking twice on the door.

They waited a moment before the door had opened inward, along with a male figure popping his head out. The man had vaguely resembled the leader as his hair had some parts of it the same as the bespectacled man, but the rest were in a vermillion orange and was cut shorter than the leader. His height was different as well as Klaus stood a few centimetres taller, though both were still taller than Leo. What was the same was their eyes and face, save for the under bite and glasses. The unknown man wore a formal suit of brown along with an orange tie to go with it.

The man's expression changed from a curious one to a happy one as he pulled the door wide open.

"Klaus! Schön, Dich zu sehen!" The man exclaimed with an accent.

"Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, Axel." Klaus replied in German.

"Oh, und wer das sein könnte?" Axel spoke with a questioning tone as he looked down to the brunet. Leo felt a little shy as he hid behind the red head's body.

"Sie ist mein Begleiter. Michella Watch. Sie kann nur Englisch sprechen." Klaus reached a hand behind the teen's back as to assure him no harm.

"Oh, than it is pleasure to meet you, young miss." The orange-haired man had kneeled down and reached for the teen's hand as he held it in his palm before placing a small peck on it. "I am Axel Von Reinherz, at your service."

"Th-Thank you…" Leo swallowed saliva before raising his voice once more. He's as gentlemanly as the original red head. The suited man stood back up with a smile before looking towards his sibling.

"Nun, es sieht aus wie Sie nicht vollständig Ihren Charme verloren noch, Klaus." The shorter man spoke as Leo noticed a visible blush upon the bespectacled man's cheeks. His hand reached behind to rub his neck in embarrassment. Judging from the signs, the youth could predict what the older sibling had said.

"Well, enough with greetings, let's head inside." Axel had switched to English before stepping out of the way for the two to enter.

Klaus looked down at Leo as he had given the teen the privilege to be the first to enter in which he did. The taller man followed behind soon after and the door was closed. The orange-haired man caught up to his sibling from behind as the two upfront had stopped to take in the sight of the mansion.

Gold. Almost everywhere. The ceiling, the floor, walls and the frames of intricate paintings. It was pure yellow as the chandelier dangled above them. Red velvet carpets were rolled out where one could and would step, including the stairs which led up to a few extra rooms given with numbers. Potted plants were also placed on miniature pillars along with other artefacts inside a glass case. On both sides of the three, were doorways to different rooms as the structure spread out like a maze.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice had spoken up from behind Leo as his spine chilled and he had swung around. He was met by the friendly eyes of the orange-haired man along with a smile. The teen forced a smile on himself before replying,

"Yes. It is." Axel chuckled before leaning back and turned to Klaus.

"Would you like to get to your rooms first? We'll be having breakfast in a few minutes along with the rest of the family." The man inquired as the red head held a mild surprised look.

"Are we the last to arrive?"

"We're still waiting for Dominik to arrive. But he said he won't make it until the afternoon." The shorter man answered. Klaus shifted a glance towards the short Libra member who had been quiet for the time before returning to his brother.

"I think we'd like to settle in our rooms first. We just had a small meal an hour before." The red head said.

"Then follow me." The orange-haired man instructed before turning away from his brother and walked past the teen.

The other two followed behind and up the stairs as they were led a wooden door. Framed like the others with gold and the digits '12' nailed up on the door. Axel reached into his pocket before pulling out two keys as he used one to open the locked door, the other was pocketed in his breast pocket.

Pushing the door open, he led the two inside the room as they observed the room. The inside was almost like that of a lodging house as a carpet draped over the entire floor and a wooden table was placed to the side of the queen sized bed. On the opposite wall, a large cupboard was placed and next to it were their luggage stacked neatly in a small pile. Alongside the wall the cupboard was another door which was presumably the bathroom area. Vertically opposite to the three was a window door leading to a balcony as the morning sun could be seen.

As the two interrogated the room, their eyes had fixed on the object that stood out as a problem. The bed. Though it looked really well presented and bought along with the wood holding it, there was only one.

"And this is the room you two will be sharing." Axel presented before turning back to the Libra members. "Here's the key and… I hope to see you at breakfast." The man dropped the object into his younger sibling's palm before leaving out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The two were silent as their eye stayed upon the bed. Slowly, the two moved their gazes towards each other. Once seeing eye-to-eye, they looked away with a light blush, reading each other's minds. Klaus was the first to turn back as he hid his blush by changing the subject.

"Maybe you should take a bath. I'm imagining Steven hadn't given you the chance yesterday. You may re-wear the dress since you just put on an hour ago."

Leo looked up and bobbed his head before moving towards the bathroom door. The youth entered the door as he had noticed the amount of space given. It was almost the same as the private jet with a few decorations here and there. The teen had also noticed that the room provided towels on racks. Leo entered the door before closing it.

* * *

 ** _~A few minutes later~_**

Leo felt refreshed after the bath as he had tied his hair (extensions) up and placed a shower cap over it. After helping his younger sibling tie her hair many times, it felt a little different doing it for himself. The brunet used the provided towel and dried himself down to his legs. The youth began to slip on the given clothes as he had learnt from the flight attendant.

After doing so, he looked over himself once more in the mirror and stepped out of the bathroom door. Upon stepping back into the bedroom, he had discovered that the red-haired man had disappeared. What laid on the bed was a white note as the teen picked it up before reading it. _'I'll be waiting in the dining hall down the staircase to the left –K'_. Leo folded the note and pocketed it before following where it had said the man would be.

The short Libra member opened the door as he stepped out and closed it. He then made his way down the stairs lightly as he grew a little worried. The teen turned to the left doorway as he peaked his head in. In the next room was a great room as an oval-shaped table was positioned in the centre of the room with ten chairs placed underneath it. Paintings were placed on the wall as it held portraits of mysterious people. Another great chandelier was hung to the ceiling as it was left off, letting the light outside the windows shine in and light up the room.

Many people occupied the chairs as each had ambiguously resembled the leader of Libra. Altogether, eight seats were filled. Among them was the familiar red head and the recognizable orange-haired man. Two seemed fairly older than the rest as they both held a few strands of grey hair. One being a fine-class women and the other a wealthy man. The next two had also seemed like a couple as their hair had matched a lighter grey than the first two. Both holding much more pleasant looks from the other pair as well. The last two seemed much younger than the rest, but resembled each other. One male and one female. Both looking around the same age as the brunet. Each person either wore a suit or dress that revealed the wealth of each.

Klaus, being the first one to notice, pulled the empty chair next to him back as he looked at the teen. Leo nodded before making his way over to the seat, allowing the bespectacled man to push the chair in for the youth before returning to his seat beside the youth.

"Thank you." Leo whispered, bending slightly to look up the red head.

The leader gazed down to the brunet with an innocent smile and gave a nod. Soon, the two had noticed many eyes gazing upon them as they looked between the table. The woman of the first pair had spoken up as her voice reached down the table.

"Klaus, würden Sie uns zu diesem jungen Mädchen vorstellen?" The lady spoke in German as her voice was as elegant as she looked.

"Natürlich. Dies ist Michella Watch. Mein Begleiter für diese Reise." The red head responded as he raised a hand towards the teen. Figuring the tall man had introduced the teen, Leo gave a short bow before returning back up.

"Gefährte?" The family spoke in unison, catching the two off guard. The two exchanged another glance before the red head turned back to his family, giving a hesitant nod.

"Es ist eine Ehre, Sie zu treffen." The lady continue as she turned to the young lad. Leo turned to Klaus as he understood what the teen was thinking.

"Sie kann nur Englisch sprechen."

"Ich verstehe. Then, is this fine?" The woman switched towards English as the brunet gave a hum of approval. "Then allow me to introduce myself. I am Lenore Reinherz. And this is my husband, Felix Reinherz. I see you've met my two sons, Axel and Klaus Reinherz."

"It's nice to finally meet my son's partner in life." The man named 'Felix' had commented with a stern expression as it had brought a deep blush to the two Libra members.

Chuckles had managed to draw from the vermillion-haired man and the man in the second pair.

"Brother, you have to learn not to predict things too much." The elder man spoke as he turned to the leader's father.

"Look at the two… Their practically blushing, Father." Axel said through the fits of chuckles.

"Well you don't want to keep the maiden waiting. Introduce yourself brother." The first old man had ordered with a sharp glare.

"Yes, yes." The other man contained his laughter before turning to the youth. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Phillip Reinherz with my wife, Therese Reinherz. Along with my two children, Markus and Maria Reinherz." Phillip greeted as he raised a hand to the family members and spoke their name.

The last two to be introduced had bent over for a formal bow.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Michella!" The two teenagers greeted in unison as Leo flushed from being titled with 'Miss'.

"And to you two as well." The youth replied in his female voice with another bow. Leo could tell that each Reinherz had been raised properly like the rich. In which they were. The brunet looked up and around the table as all eyes were on him.

"It's very nice to meet you all."

Each had a different look, but still carried the same eyes as the leader. Lenore had long grey hair that ran down her back and wore a pale yellow dress. Felix had his hair like that of Klaus', but was dyed the colour of grey and he had worn almost the same kind of suit as Axel, with the same colour in all, but the style it was made differed the two of them. Phillip had worn a much darker colour of the brown suit as his hair was pushed back, revealing his forehead and his smile. Therese had short grey hair, compared to her sister-in-law and wore a pale green dress. Markus wasn't far off with a mixture of brown and red hair as he was suited like his father in a brown suit. His hair swayed to the side like that of the original red head, but was a few millimetres shorter. Maria was like her brother as their hair colour matched the two together. She grew out her hair to her neck where it was braided on both sides. Along with that, she wore a pale red dress.

"That's a beautiful necklace you have. Did Klaus buy you that?" Maria questioned across the table as she was fascinated by the youth who had stolen her cousin's heart.

"Well… I guess you can say that." The teen lied. He knew he couldn't just say that he was just given it by a flight attendant. That would give away the idea of being the man's mate. At the corner of his eye, Leo could see the older sibling nudging the leader with an elbow.

"What about you two? May I ask how old the two of you are?" The brunet questioned. The photographer thought that if he wanted to get along with the family, he might simply start with the youngest so far.

"We're both 16. I think you can tell that we're twins." Markus answered. Leo had to agree with that point. Their figures were almost identical. A little shock ran through him as they answered that they're sixteen. Depression seem to run through his mind as he was three years older than the two, and yet looked around their age.

"What about you, Miss Michella?" The female continued.

"I'm 19. And you can just call me Michella." The short Libra member replied.

"Really? You look so young and small for your age." Therese remarked.

"Th-Thank you?" The youth said in a questioning tone.

After so, many butlers and maid paced into the room as they wheeled along with them each a trolley with plates, presenting the food on them. Leo almost choked when seeing how fancy each dish was. Looking closer, two of the butlers and maids were Gilbert and the flight attendant as they lifted the plates of foods onto the dining table. Accompanying them were some plates, bowls, cups and utensils.

As they arrived at the teen's seat he raised his hand up to grab the maid's attention.

"I'd just like a cup please." The maid nodded as she had only reached for a glass cup before setting it down onto a small plate before moving on. Lightly, the teen tugged upon the red-haired man's sleeve as it had gained his attention when he bent down.

"So can you correct me if I'm wrong? The two up front are your mother and father. The following two are you aunt and uncle. And their children are your cousins, right?"

"Mmm. I'm impressed you got it all on your first try."

"Then can I ask who Dominik is?" Leo inquired. Hearing that name, he was intrigued by it, along with the empty seat.

"Dominik is my oldest sibling." Klaus stated.

"You had another?" The bespectacled man hummed another yes before straightening back up.

The brunet did so as well as a glass teapot was placed in front of the teen. In almost a flash, a napkin had been tied around both the youth and the tall man's neck as they recoiled for a moment. They turned behind as they noticed that the combat butler stood quietly behind them, acting as if nothing had happened. Silently, the two thanked the butler before turning back to the table.

* * *

 ** _~A few minutes later~_**

Leo gently laid his empty cup back down as he looked amongst the family with a slight tinge of baffle. Albeit the females were elegant with their diet and had taken an average amount of food, the males seemed to have no end to their stomachs. They ate like fine gentleman and yet… with enormous amounts that people would think to be a year full. Leo had seen the red-head eat at times, usually it'd stick to being a small snack like cookies, donuts and burgers. But when he is served a dish full of livers. It's _almost_ extraordinary how much he ate.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you. How did you and Klaus meet and finally get together?" Maria asked as the two stiffened.

"Well… let's just say it started with a mach speed monkey… It escalated far forward from that point." The youth briefed as he tried to hide many facts including his eyes.

"Michella." The brunet turned over to the sound of his sister's name being called as he was met by the leader's gaze.

"Is something the matter, Klaus?" Leo questioned in his petite voice.

"Nothing like that. I was wondering…" A visible blush formed on the man's face as he struggled with his words, "… would you like to tour around the streets?" He asked, tensely.

Heat began rising to his ears before he bobbed his head to answer. Klaus accepted it before turning to his older brother.

"Will that be alright?"

"Sure! The wedding isn't until tomorrow night and we'll be making a few calls in the afternoon. So you two enjoy yourselves!" Axel insisted.

* * *

 ** _~A few minutes later~_**

Like that, the two set off out of the mansion before walking down the road. They bypassed many shops along with a few children playing with each other as like from the window view, everyone had a smile among their face.

The vendors were lightly packed, but to the two who had been living in Hellsalem's Lot, it was practically empty for them. The two enjoyed themselves in silence and awe.

Leo's eyes scoured from left to right before landing on a public toilet sign.

"Can you wait for a second? I need go to the bathroom." Leo excused himself politely before making his way to the bathroom, leaving the tall man on the streets waiting.

His green orbs roamed the familiar streets in which he grew up in. Remembering the past memories unfolding before him like the leaves scattered below the trees. He continued for another moment before reaching a stop on the figure in front of him. His eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Klaus?"

* * *

Leo regretted to himself as he exited the toilets. Maybe entering a public male bathroom dressed as a girl didn't make things so easy. The teen had to peak in with his eyes to make sure no one was inside before stepping in. Then he had to peak out, once more with his eyes, to make sure no one would enter or leave.

The youth walked out of the alleyway as his head turned in search of the tall man. The red head was easily spotted next to a tree as a figure stood in front of him, engaging themselves in a conversation. The figure was an adult woman, with her hair the colour of vanilla as it flowed down chest with soft curls here-and-there. She wore a short, red v-neck dress that ran down to her knees along with a pair of red high-heels. Her eyes were innocent with the colour of turquoise.

Leo jumped behind the corner of the alley once more before peeping out and listened in on the conversation. He had no reason to hide and yet he was.

"It's been so long since we've last seen each other. We should catch up sometimes." The female suggested.

"Indeed we should. I'll see you tomorrow then, Charlotte."

"Bye!" The figure waved away as she walked past the leader. Closely looking, the teen observed the man's face as his eyes and face had lit up and softened. An unknown pain shot through his chest as he witnessed the scene and Leo hid himself a metre deeper into the alley.

Once knowing that the lady had disappeared, Leo stepped out of the corner as he caught up to the red-haired man, calming the pain.

"I'm back. Did I miss anything?" The youth questioned.

"Hmm? Oh. No, nothing. Shall we continue the tour?" Klaus replied. The brunet held a smile before nodding as he led the way down the pathway.

The teen couldn't help but stare back to the red head and wondered why he had lied. For the rest of the walk, a sense of distance was placed between the two.

* * *

 ** _German Translations:_**  
 ** _German - English_**

 ** _Klaus! Schön, Dich zu sehen! - Klaus! Good to see you!_**  
 ** _Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, Axel - It's nice to see you, Axel_**  
 ** _Oh, und wer das sein könnte? - Oh, and who might this be?_**  
 ** _Sie ist mein Begleiter. Michella Watch. Sie kann nur Englisch sprechen - She is my companion. Michella Watch. She can only speak English._**  
 ** _Nun, es sieht aus wie Sie nicht vollständig Ihren Charme verloren noch, Klaus. - Well it looks like you haven't quite lost you charm yet, Klaus._**  
 ** _Klaus, würden Sie uns zu diesem jungen Mädchen vorstellen? - Klaus, would you introduce us to this young maiden?_**  
 ** _Natürlich. Dies ist Michella Watch. Mein Begleiter für diese Reise - Of course. This is Michella Watch. My companion for this trip._**  
 ** _Gefährte? - Companion?_**  
 ** _Es ist eine Ehre, Sie zu treffen - It's an honor to meet you._**  
 ** _Sie kann nur Englisch sprechen - She can only speak English._**  
 ** _Ich verstehe - I see._**


	3. Second Day (Part 1)

The rays of the morning light traced over the brunet's eye as it had caused the teen to twitch. His body struggled to move as he felt a tight sensation around his stomach and a huge weight over his body. Slowly, the youth lifted his eyes as he tried to focus on the room. The blue glow of the eyes ran down to his waist where the feeling was as it revealed to be an arm.

A silent moment past as it took a short amount of time before the photographer had realised the position he was in and where the enormous amount of warmth on his back side had originated from. The red head was still unconscious as his arms wrapped around the teen's stomach and pulled him closer into the embrace. The two laid on the bed, inside the room they were given as the taller one of the two had worn his white tank-top along with a pair of boxers to the bed, who opposed to the other which wore a different night gown to the bed.

After the walk up and down the streets the day before, the two returned to the mansion as the stars begun to shine. They had not gotten a chance to meet the second sibling of the leader as they returned to their rooms and had prepared for the night. The two slept awkwardly with their backs towards each other as they slightly grazed each other.

Leo quietly tried to wriggle himself out of the grip, but cursed himself for the extra pair of arms given. With all the movements, the man found himself slowly waking up. Like last morning, the man fixated upon the teen for a few seconds before realising his new position again. Blushing furiously, the man released the hold as he allowed the two of them to sit up.

The man raised a hand to his head before squeezing the bridge of his nose. His other hand reached for his glasses on the side table before placing them on. Klaus continued as he lowered his feet to the floor and stretched his arms. He pushed himself off the bed and paced to the bathroom door, closing it when entering.

When the door shut closed, the teen flopped his body down onto the pillow as he stared up to the ceiling. His mind wondered back to the events of the day before. He noticed he began asking himself questions. Who was that lady named 'Charlotte'? How does she know Klaus? How did she change his expression with so little effort? Why did it hurt the teen so much to observe the scene? Numerous questions kept coming and coming, leaving the brunet with few answers. The youth dropped his eyes as he rested and waited for the man to return. Moments became seconds. Seconds became minutes. The time went for a little while until the sound of running water stopped on the other side of the door as the leader stepped out of the room.

Leo pushed himself back up before standing up from the bed as he walked towards the door. Before entering, the brunet turned back to the taller male.

"Oh, Mister Klaus?"

"Hmm?" The man hummed as he looked over his shoulder.

"When you're done changing, can you go get the flight attendant? I need her to do my make-up." The photographer requested.

"Very well." Klaus agreed before the other thanked the man and closed the door.

* * *

 ** _~A few minutes later~_**

Leo stepped out of the room in his new dress, not before offering to help the female with the cleaning which was gratefully refused. His dress was similar to the first one he was given, but there were many variations differing the two. The colour was one as from the sea blue, it had the colour of a navy blue admiral with the glitter on the dress was replaced by many four-pointed golden stars that made it seem like the night sky. A veil was wrapped around the shoulders which had a light shade of green, making it seem like that of neon lights. New hair clips were given as it was shaped in the turquoise stars and the same red necklace hung around the youth's neck.

Leo had wondered where the man had left off to after retrieving the flight attendant as he travelled down the steps. The youth was sketchy on which direction to head to find the man as he knew the left doorway led to the dining room. Out of no thought, the brunet turned towards the right doorway. He turned a corner into the doorway as his body bumped into an object and recoiled.

Quickly regaining his balance, the brunet stared up to the object which revealed to be a man. The man's hair had a dye of black and red as it streaked across and grew a few millimetres longer than the leader's. His eyes held an intense stare with the familiar green orbs. Like the Reinherz, he wore a deep red suit as one could barely tell the difference between red and black.

"Who might you be?" The man questioned in a heavy voice.

"M-Michella W-Watch, s-sir… D-Do y-you know w-where K-Klaus i-is?" Leo stuttered.

"What business do you have with my brother?" Just as the man finished his question, the familiar combat butler stepped up from behind the man.

"Is something the matter, Master Dominik? Oh, it's nice to see you this morning Miss Watch." Gilbert greeted.

"Oh, Mister Gilbert can you help me find Klaus?"

"Certainly. I believe he's tending to the plants. Shall I escort you there?" The bandaged man suggested.

"Yes, thank you." The teen accepted the offer as the two set off.

Upon walking away from the tall figure, the youth could still feel the cold icy glare upon his back. Once knowing the two were out of sight, the photographer turned to the butler.

"Pardon if I'm wrong, but was that Mister Dominik?" Leo asked, holding a hand to his face as to keep it from reaching any other person's ears.

"Indeed it was. Did something happen before I had arrived there?"

"No, no. I accidentally bumped into him when I was turning. It also seemed like he was glaring at me." The youth explained.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if Master Dominik had already found out about your real identity." The grey-haired butler stated.

"Huh?!"

"He is that type of man. Much more strict than his siblings and is constantly evolving." The butler described.

"I… I guess that makes sense… for him to be the first born…"

Another thought had crossed the youth's mind as they turned the next corner. Though nervous and afraid, the teen reluctantly asked a question.

"Umm… Mister Gilbert?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know a person by the name of… 'Charlotte'?" After the question was asked, the butler immediately stopped his pacing as he turned to the small Libra member.

"Indeed, I do. But how did you come to know that name?" Gilbert responded.

"When Mister Klaus and I had went around the streets the other day, Klaus had met her along the streets. I don't know what happened, but it looked like his mood changed for the better." The brunet recounted.

"Ah, there's a reason for that."

"What is it?"

"Well you see…"

* * *

 ** _~Moments later~_**

Leo held his hand under his chin and stared blankly out of the window, watching the houses they passed.

After finding the red head, the pair were escorted to breakfast once more where told to prepare for the two-hour trip by car to Dresden. As instructed, the two finished their breakfast before returning to their rooms and gathered their belongings. The brunet was quiet most of the time as the bespectacled man had picked up on it once entering the same limo.

And now the two sat quietly in their seats as one stared out the window and the other read his book, truthfully focusing on the other. Klaus held his book out in front of him as to make the youth think he was reading when behind his glasses, his eyes laid on the teen.

Leo, on the other hand, was deep in thought and remembered the last conversation held between himself and the butler.

* * *

 ** _~Moments before~_**

 _"Well you see, Miss Charlotte was the young master's first love." Gilbert revealed._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Surprising? They had been brought together by their families and enjoyed their interests as children. I believe that it was around that time that the young master had fell in love with her."_

 _"Then why didn't Mister Klaus choose her to be his partner?" Leo questioned._

 _"Sadly, Miss Charlotte had already fallen for another, thereby injuring Mister Klaus' heart. Their families continued to remain well-known friends, but the two began to separate further and further. Until the young master had travelled to New York, or Hellsalem's Lot now, he had left all of those memories behind."_

 _"This was a few years back, right? Is she still with the man she had fell in love with?" The brunet inquired._

 _"Coincidentally, they had broken off their relationship a few days after the Great Collapse. But since the young master had already started a new life in the city, it had pained him to return back." The bandaged man answered, "But upon returning back, this could restart their relationship and give the young master a second chance. And incidentally, Miss Charlotte had been invited to today's wedding and the after party following."_

* * *

 ** _~Present~_**

In his mind, the teen could easily admit that he was thinking too much into the subject. But at the back of his head, that feeling kept crawling back up from the dark. He began questioning why he had cared so much. It's the man's personal life where one cannot intrude. Whatever happens there, stays there… And yet…

"Michella." A voice called out as it shook the youth of his thoughts.

"Huh? Uh, what? Did you say something Mister Klaus?" The brunet stuttered with his feministic tone.

"Is something the matter? You seem awfully quiet today." Klaus pointed out.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little early today. Once getting used to all the crazy stuff in Hellsalem's Lot, today's kinda'... plain." He lied.

"… I see…" The red-haired man said as his mind wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"Thanks for worrying." The brunet thanked. This had easily brought a blush to the taller man as he dove his nose into the book, hiding the colour of red.

In the mind of the leader, he had wondered why his body had been acting up ever since this trip. Being around the small Libra member had never been much harder for the man. Each time his eyes landed on the teen, his heart would tighten and melt at the sight of his face, the sound of his voice and the smell of his aroma being brought with him. It hurt even more so when the red head had seen the teen in pain. And in the city of Hellsalem's Lot, that had occurred many times.

Something had clicked inside the youth's head as he thought back to the mansion.

"Mister Klaus?"

"Hmm?"

"Yesterday and this morning, I hadn't once seen your brother's bride. Why is that?" Leo asked.

"I believe they are following the tradition where the groom is not allowed to see the bride before the wedding, or it is considered bad luck." The leader explained.

"But that aren't they supposed to do that _on_ the wedding day?" The teen pointed out.

"Axel explained that the two had wanted the best luck during the day."

The photographer nodded his head along the way before turning back to his window. If the two wanted so much luck, they could have just brought a shooting star with them. Or at least an eight-leafed clover… if they could afford it. What was the teen thinking, they could practically afford to mass produce those on trees.

Little by little, the youth began to nod off as the ride seemed to go on forever. The seconds became minutes and the minutes were used by counting how many type of houses the two had passed by. This made it more tiring as the teen had finally dropped asleep.

The bespectacled man who had continued to watch the teen, took notice as he had gently tugged the teen over so that the youth had rested his head on the man's arm once more. Klaus resumed his book as he allowed the teen to rest for a while.

* * *

 ** _~Moments later~_**

Leo stirred awake as his shoulder is lightly shaken. His eyes reveal themselves for a brief moment before dropping back down as they focus on the one shaking him. Finally, the light had dimmed as the red-haired man's figure was formed with his glasses glinting in the light.

"Michella, you need to wake up." Klaus said.

"Huh?"

"We're about to arrive at the church."

The teen stared blankly at the taller male for a moment before turning his head out towards the window. He observes as the last turn was made and a large building had come into view. Fascination filled the youth's mind as he pushes himself off of the man's arm, ignoring the fact that he had been asleep on it and observed the structure.

The building stood tall over the rest as its colour was white, but had a hue of a fading yellow. Many windows were built as there were three towers built around one larger than the rest and had connected the four together. From the observation, the young lad could tell that they had built this with precise calculations.

The car came to a stop as Klaus was again the first to open his door and step out of the vehicle. And like the last time, the man had come around the other end of the car and had opened the door for the brunet.

Leo was nervous about stepping out before the sight the red head's hand had eased his mind. Slowly, the teen reached a palm out as he grasped lightly on the hand before stepping a foot out. He managed to push his entire body out of the vehicle as his shoes made contact with the concrete pavement. Klaus closed the door behind the youth whilst the teen used the moment to observe the area.

Around the church were connecting, velvet, red ropes, separating where the civilians can and can't step. Behind the rope were crowds of people drawing as they expected something to happen. At the front of the rope was a sign placed facing towards the crowd. With a little help from the 'All-seeing eyes', it had read in both German and English, _'Wedding in Process Tonight. The Frauenkirche Will Be in Use.'_

Leo returned his gaze to his side where Klaus had already caught up. Leo gave a nod to the man before the two began walking together up the stairs, towards the door of the church. The door had already been left open for the family to enter as it revealed most of the interior.

Rows and columns of wooden benches were curved neatly on an angle, creating a u-shape away from the front of the room, with ribbons of white and pink tied from one corner to another. Four large pillars seem to reach up three levels, which in each held the same seats. In the front was a stage along with many statues believed to be of angels and the people of the country. Colours of gold, white and blue filled the room, as they painted themselves into the pillars, walls, carvings and ceiling. The windows shed light into the room, making the colours more defined.

The poor teen could feel his feet sinking deeper into the ground, even though he hadn't moved from his spot. Tiny squeaks followed as he felt the tension run high at the thought of tonight's wedding. What if he had mucked up the wedding? What if something were to happen that would make him look at fault? To tarnish this structure's name in a single night. A hand rested on the youth's shoulder as he turned to the taller man.

"Calm yourself, Michella. Everything will be alright." The man assured.

"H-How c-can y-you t-tell?"

"Your body language gives most of it away." Klaus stated. Leo continued to gaze up before taking in a gulp of saliva and breathed in. He held the breath for a moment before exhaling.

"Okay… I think I'll be good… for now." The teen added.

"Klaus." A voice called out from behind as the pair had turned back. Their eyes land on the first born Reinherz as he had stomped his way over to the two.

"May I have a word with you in private?" Dominik questioned in his usual stern manner as it had frightened the photographer. Klaus turned down to the short Libra member as the teen gave a nod. Klaus turned back forward as he faced his brother.

"Very well." The older male lead the way as the bespectacled-man followed. The slightly taller Reinherz shot another cold glare at the teen before continuing his pace.

The teen looked around as he found some butlers and maids assisting with the setting up the wedding and quickly went in search for someone recognizable. His eyes landed on the combat butler as he made his way over to the said elder.

* * *

 ** _~On Klaus' Side~_**

The two fairly large men came to a halt nearby one of the stair cases which led up to the next level of the church. Out of sight and sound from the others who had been aiding with the set up.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about brother?" The younger sibling asked.

"Let's cut to the point. Why are you hiding the fact that you're supposed partner is a male from the family?"

Klaus' expression grew more serious as his teeth clenched together. "… I have no intention of keeping the secret from the family indefinitely. When I find the right person, I will reveal the information."

"And when will that time come?"

"…"

"Exactly. If you are not willing to announce this information to the family, then I will." Dominik stated.

The sound of knuckles cracking rang towards the dark-haired man's ears as he had noticed his younger sibling's arm shaking and his hand clenched into a fist.

"Do what you may with my life. But if you dare cause harm in any form to him, I will not hesitate to take action. Against you and the family."

The older male stared into his younger brother's eyes as their gazes met with fierce glares and ferocity. One could tell that they were willing to rip each other apart if given dire consequences. Klaus held eyes of passion that could set the sun ablaze. Dominik did not falter as he returned the glare.

"I will give you until the end of this trip. If not, I'll take matters into my own hands." With that, the older man had turned back before walking away.

Klaus had not moved from his position as he let his eyes stay firm on the ground. The thought of his older brother's last statement had ran through his mind. What were to happen to the youth if his family discovers the truth? No… He couldn't let anything happen to the teen. Not after what he has done for the man himself. From giving the names of the Blood Breeds to the point in which he accepted to be his date.

The red head had soon came to a conclusion. He had to find another who can be the man's partner. But who? Who could be the one? The person that makes his heart race at their sight. The person who can make a smile out of the red head. The person whom he could fall for? As Klaus had continued to wonder, his mind had travelled back to the past year. Each moment the brunet had been in, the good and the bad.

A strong pain welled up in his body as he lifted a hand up to his chest and grasped tightly at the area of his heart. This had definitely proved the theory rising up from the back of his mind.

"I'm… in love with… Leonardo…"

* * *

Time flew by as the sun merely made contact with the horizon and the sky was painted with an orange. By that time, many of the expected guests had already arrived to take their seats. Leo had been moving back and forth, helping each maid and butler as they shared their names and stories whilst working. In the end, each got along with the youth without knowing his true identity and the teen learning each one of their names.

The brunet stepped out of the building as he noticed the crowd once there had dispersed back into their daily lives and the streets were lit by some shop lights while others had begun closing up for the day. Leo curved around the building as he found himself a spot to sit where no one could see him.

The teen heaved a sigh as he relaxed to the cool air of the afternoon. He leaned his head back and stared up to the scarlet sky. It's colour bathing the streets in its warmth. Slowly, he dropped his eyelids as he allowed his other senses to heighten to their extent. The aroma of nearby coffee shops rose up his nose. The wind gently caressing his hair. The taste of a nearby water. The sounds of people inside the structure. Everything was serene.

"Michella!"

That had ended quickly. Leo stared to his left where his sister's name was being called, at the front of the building.

"Michella!"

The voice called out as the teen labelled it to be his boss'. Predicting that the leader had stepped out to grab the teen for the start of the wedding, Leo pushed himself up from the ground as he dusted his dress off. Once making sure he was clean, the youth walked towards the front. Doing so, he had noticed his sibling's name had stopped being repeated and it was replaced by a discussion.

Peeking out the corner, Leo's eyes spotted the red head in a black and white suit as he was accompanied by the cream-haired female in her yellow dress. The teen had quickly recognised her as he had once again, for unknown reasons, hid behind the wall. Even though the brunet was curious the first time, he felt guilty for eavesdropping once more.

"Are you looking for someone, Klaus?" The female asked.

"Actually…"

"Oh! I think we'll have to do it later. Everybody's seated already." Charlotte said, pointing a finger lightly towards the inside of the Frauenkirche as she wrapped an arm around his.

"But…"

"C'mon! We're going to be late!" She said as she pulled the leader inside.

By the time the two had stepped back inside, Leo had crouched down in his dress, his arms wrapped around his stomach once more as it pained even harder than the last time. His head hid his eyes in his knees as he questioned himself. Why was it hurting to watch that? Why did he care? Why was he crying? Tears had begun to form and began rolling down his cheeks.

"Why was I even needed on this trip?" The brunet murmured.

Slowly and quietly, a dark figure had arose from the shadows behind the teen as it drew nearer and nearer the sobbing youth.

* * *

Klaus stood silently by his father and his oldest brother inside the enormous room as each seat provided by the structure had been filled by people of all ages, sex and cultures. Most were wealthy families and others were well-known friends. The priest had already begun reciting the vows Axel and his soon-to-be wife had written down as the red head knew his attention should be on his brother. But his eyes begun to travel almost everywhere in the room, searching for the familiar Libra member.

The man soon stopped as he knew if he continued any further, the people above would know and question the Reinherz's actions. He resumed listening to the vows as he felt that something was amiss. His eyes avert to a glass window behind the groom as the loud sound of cracking glass vibrates through the room.

A few screams from the guests followed after the sound as small shards of glass showered on them. Everyone is sent into a state of panic as some jump up to their feet while others sat in shock. Many turned to the sounds of the glass and screams whilst others heard a small sound like something had bounced inside. Klaus, being the fastest to react had already pulled out his gauntlets as he assessed the situation. His eyes had managed to catch a glimpse of something black pass through the window.

The leader stepped away from his family as he strolled over to where the window was cracked with many making way for the tall man. His eyes scanned the pieces of glass on the floor before pulling back up to the remaining window. This couldn't have been just some prank could it? The leader's eyes trail towards where the black object had fallen as he had quickly spotted it.

A path was made once more for him as he stepped closer to identify it. Upon crouching on the ground, he had figured it was a phone with its shape. Cautiously, the man picked it up and inspected the object as the older Reinherz had cut to the side of him. Suddenly, the phone began to vibrate as a buzzing was heard throughout the room. The bespectacled man looked up to the groom as he allowed his sibling to answer.

Klaus flipped the phone open before pressing on the speaker phone button, allowing the whole room to hear.

"… It is nice to hear you for the first time… Klaus Von Reinherz..." A voice spoke from the other end as the red-haired man could tell that the tone and voice were modified to hide his identity.

"Who is this?" The red head asked in a stern voice.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know…" A chuckle rose from the other end.

"I'll ask again. Who is this?"

"Hehehe… A Blood Breed…" The word was immediately noticed as the red head and the combat butler shared a glance.

"What is a Blood Breed doing outside of Hellsalem's Lot?"

"What can I say? I love to travel." Outraged by the laughs, Axel takes steps closer towards the phone.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? Going and ruining my wedding day!?" The orange-haired man shouted angrily. The laughter grew more on the other side as the groom had taken another step before stopping at the sight of Klaus' arm holding him back.

"You naïve fools… Did you know an owl relies on its eyesight to find their prey?" The voice quizzed. Most of the crowd grew frustrated and annoyed as Klaus calmed them with the raise of his hand.

"What of it?" The red head responded.

"Well… What were to happen if I had taken the eyes of the bird?" The person questioned as it had struck a chord in his mind. The leader clenched his teeth tighter as he pieced the hint together.

"What have you done to Leonardo?" The man asked as it raised a few puzzled minds from the crowd. The man laughed once more on the other end before containing it into chuckles.

"Figured it out that quick? Impressive. But just knowing won't do you any good. So how about we wager something?"

"…"

"Knowing you, you'd be stuck quiet now… so I'll just explain. I'll give you till… nine to clear and reach the Blue Wonder Bridge. We'll have a one-on-one duel between you and me. No strings attached. With the both of your lives on the line. If you die or won't come, the kid dies. You come and win, you both go free… Now I'll be waiting." The voice breaks into another cynical and twisted laugh.

The call ends as the phone is crushed in the hand of the red head. Blood had begun to gush out of his mouth as he had bit down hard enough to cut himself. Murmurs grew throughout the crowd. Dropping the remaining pieces of the devices, the man breathes heavily.

"… Dominik…" Klaus muttered.

"I've already started clearing the bridge, but it will be awhile before it is fully cleared and barricaded."

"… Gilbert… "

"The car is started and ready for departure. I suggest you ready yourself at the second mansion."

"Hold on Klaus!" The orange-haired sibling spoke up as his hand held onto his younger brother's shoulder.

"You're not going to go are you? It's obviously a trap."

"I… must…" The red head spoke slowly as he tried calm himself.

"Atleast bring some backup! If you go charging in, something's bound to happen. And who is this 'Leonardo'? Is he that important that you would risk your life? Are you listening to me?!" Axel inquired with a higher volume in his voice as he pulls his brother's body so that it faces him.

Many had flinched and jumped back as their eyes witness the face of Klaus. With leftover trails of blood left on his face, one of his eyes was hidden behind his glasses whilst the other held one of a person ready to kill another. The once innocent and yet cold eyes became dark and sharpened to the extent. His older sibling had released the hold on the crouching man's arm as they saw flames rising from his body. The bespectacled man turned away before standing up as the crowd made way in fear, more than respect.

"… Gilbert…" The bandaged man nodded as he followed behind the leader, towards the outside of the church.


	4. Second Day (Part 2)

The teen lifted his eyes as he began to focus on his surroundings. It was dark. For once with those eyes he had, it was dark for the teen. It felt as if a leather had been wrapped around his eyes. It had been no ordinary leather, since Leo couldn't see through it, it had to be Alterworldly. A slight pain could be felt on the back of his head, but he couldn't reach towards it to inspect it as his hands and legs were tied together, with his hands over his head and his legs on his knees. The brunet had thought back to the last moment he had been conscious as it was outside the white structure and landmark, before passing out after something hard had collided with his head.

The sounds of footsteps snaps the youth out of his thoughts as he hears them approaching closer and closer until it had stopped in front of the brunet.

"Well good morning." An unfamiliar voice had spoken, with a slight tone of excitement and witty.

"Where… Where am I?" Leo questioned, his voice dry and unclear.

"Abducted." The voice replied almost immediately.

"Wh-Who are you?"

"A Blood Breed." The last two words echoed in the mind of the photographer as he almost instantly panicked once hearing it. After seeing some of the destructiveness one has, anyone would be frighten of the name. Giggles came from the voice as another footstep was heard and it had drew nearer.

"Don't try so hard. The thing wrapped around your eyes is specially made so even the 'All-seeing eyes of the gods' can't peer through it. The rope used to tie your arms and legs aren't normal either."

"What do you want with me?!" The brunet asked furiously.

"Nothing. You are here as wager to fight the Reinherz." The Blood Breed stated.

"Klaus?"

"Bingo!"

"Why him? And why me? You could have taken anyone else?" The teen questioned.

"Many of my kind have fallen to him as I shall take revenge for those who did. And seeing you to be the one he cares for the most, you'd be a perfect hostage." The voice explained. Leo hung his head down as he muttered something below his voice.

"What was that?"

"You made an error with that last part. He won't come. He won't even notice that I've disappeared." Leo spoke louder.

"Ah. Now that's where you're wrong. I've already provoked the man. He has but no choice to come." The voice said.

"And why the hell should I believe you?"

"Why shouldn't you believe me? I have no reason to hide that fact. And plus I have the strength to kill you on the spot." The vampire countered.

"Just end it now… it's not like I'm any use to the world now…"

"But where would the fun in that be? If I were to kill you, I would want the Reinherz to witness it in horror." A sudden pause was made after the sentence as the footsteps began again, encircling to the back of the teen.

"It looks like it's almost time. I'll need you to sleep for a while." The voice spoke before a sharp pain had shot into the youth's neck. A cry of pain was short, but had been produced with the pain. His pressure point being stricken as the body fell limp and the brunet had lost consciousness.

* * *

Sirens blared as police cars parked itself horizontally, creating a barricade between both sides of the bridge. Dominik stood on one side of the bridge whilst Felix, the man's father, stood on other end as they shouted commands for the police force. The bridge had been long in length as it reached from one side of the canal to the other.

Soon the sounds of a car arriving on the son's side of the bridge as it showed to be the combat butler's custom made car. In the driver's seat was the butler himself and in the back was the leader in Libra as he changed out of his black and white suit and into his usual black and red vest, red tie, black pants and brown dress-shoes. In his hands, he had already equipped both of his knuckles. His hands held into a tight ball with his glasses hiding his eyes.

The vehicle came to a screeching halt upon almost crashing with the police barricade. Klaus stepped out of the car as he made his way past the officers who had both watched and salute him. His green orbs darted towards every direction, searching for any traps or trickery, bypassing his cross-armed brother.

The bespectacled man continued his walking pace towards the centre of the bridge as he came to a stop half-way. The man raised his level of alertness to his maximum as on the far side of the bridge, Felix had grabbed a mega-phone and had begun counting down to the time set for the duel.

As the countdown had reached its final number, a cloud of smoke bursts out above of the man as he quickly notices. Instead of just falling and dispersing, the smoke clouds twisted and turned as it begins to spread out before dropping over, creating a dome of smoke reaching up higher than the bridge and encasing the man inside.

The bells of a nearby clock tower tolls as it signals the start of the battle.

* * *

Klaus stood firm as he allowed the battlefield to settle in before observing the area. The clouds blocked his vision, and most likely the rest of his senses, to the outside of the bridge. It curved as it shaped into a semi-sphere. His eyes turned back forward as he quickly notices a dark slim figure standing a few metres away from himself.

"It is an honour to finally meet the person who has been destroying my kind." The dark-clothed man spoke as the red head witnesses a sharp grin cross his face.

"Where is Leonardo?" The burly man questioned, assuming an offensive stance.

The vampire chuckled to himself as he gestured a finger towards the sky. The red head's eyes trailed up to the top of the smoke cage as his eyes froze at the sight.

At the very top of the cloud was the familiar brunet, wearing the dress last given to him as parts of it were shorn to pieces whilst the rest clung loosely on him. Scrapes and cuts could seen on different parts of his bodies whilst his eyes were masked by a cover. His arms stretched way over his head, with his hands tied together by tight ropes which had split into four different directions of the dome.

The red-haired man couldn't move as he observed the limp body held up by ropes in the sky. His teeth clack together tightly as his mind had been set into a frenzy. Looking down from the teen, the man hadn't notice that the Blood Breed had closed the distance between the two in an instance. The figure was cloaked in a dark cape, with his hair wavy and his eyes glowed a scarlet red. The being extended a fist from his cloak towards the chest of the leader.

Quickly on reflex, the bespectacled man pulled both his hands up as the blood devourer's fist collided with the two palms. The force of the punch and the overwhelming power of the Blood Breed pushes the man back a few metres, his feet scraping on the ground as he braked himself.

Without giving the leader time to recover, the Blood Breed quickly flashed over to the right side of him as he swings the back of his left leg towards Klaus. Klaus narrowly blocks it again with his right arm-gauntlet, once more forcing him to fly to the railing of the bridge, where his heels stopped him.

The red head lowered his hands as he once more assumed his offensive stance, a plan formulating at the back of his mind. The leader had to save the teen, no matter what. That means he had to either seal or completely obliterate the Blood Breed. With the brunet knocked out and tied up, there was barely any chance of getting the vampires name. Plus, without anything to write the words given, that left him with one option. Keep attacking until he has reverted to 'Zhen Tai Dan'. But that'll prove harder than one can expect.

Instantly, the other had sped up as he jumped up high before giving a somersault with his foot extended as he dropped at an amazing rate towards the man's position. Swiftly, Klaus had jumped away and dodged the dropping heel kick. Once the vampires shoe had made hard contact with the concrete, cracks started to run out from the point of the impact before it had broken off a portion of the bridge.

Holding onto the momentum, the vampire closed the gap once more between the two as he threw four strikes. Three were blocked while one was quickly evaded as the bespectacled man took a grasp of the vampire's right arm, locking it tight in his grip. Skilfully knowing that it was next to impossible from breaking the man's grip away, the being raised his right leg up towards the head of the man, but once again, it was immediately caught by the other arm.

"Tch. On the mark as expected. But this is going nowhere."

Abnormally, the vampire's left arm morphed as its colour had changed into that of a deep red and hardened like that of blood. Its shape changed as what was once an arm became a mixture of a scythe and a saw.

Knowing the danger that was about to come, Klaus had raised his leg as he shot it into the Blood Breed's chest, causing the two to separate from one another and the vampire missing his chance. The arm soon reverted back to what it was originally.

"This is not the type of challenge I wanted. All you've been doing is blocking and evading my attacks, so I think I'll add another rule." The being stated. The red head gave a small gruff as he sharpened his senses.

The vampire morphed his arm once more into the mixture of weapons as Klaus readied himself once more. A moment passed before the dark-clothed man had held the scythe out. In a flash, he reeled his arm over himself as Klaus followed the slash. Noticing what the vampire had done, the burly man observes one of the ropes that held the teen up as it was sliced clean, dropping the body a few metres.

"Every time you dodge an attack, another line is cut. That means you got three more chances."

"Leave him out of this!" The red head demanded as snickers formed from the other man.

"Then you better stick to blocking and attacking." The bespectacled man grinded his teeth together as he turned back to the Blood Breed.

* * *

Time passed as the battle continued and many blows were exchanged. Cuts and bruises were heavily dealt to the red head whilst the vampire held no difference, with his super-regenerative healing, but his clothes which were covered with dust. Blood red crosses were erected onto the bridge, taking up most of the space and limiting both party's movements. Portions of the bridge began to decay and had been blown off from the sheer strength of each other's attacks.

Klaus panted heavily as he held the battle on for minutes on end, holding his position in his state. The being had sat on one of the crucifix as he held a coy grin.

"Your attacks are starting to dull. Maybe I should cut another line just to show you how serious I am." The dark-clothed man said as his arm formed once more into a scythe.

"What!"

"Too little. Too. Late!" The Blood Breed swung the blade down once more as another rope had been cut in mid-air.

Frightened for the teen, Klaus had quickly produced another large cross as it boosted his jump towards the swaying brunet. Whilst the red head flew towards the teen, the vampire simply jumped up as he floated mid-air between them. The black-haired man shot his foot into the latter's stomach as he rocketed back into the concrete bridge, causing a slam of rubble and smoke as he dug his back into it.

Once the smoke had dissipated, he winced his eyes open as pain had spread across his back. He had pushed himself up as he witnesses the vampire slowly fall back down from the sky and land on his feet, without a scratch.

"Now we can't have you take the hostage. That would ruin the whole idea of having one." The Blood Breed taunted.

The man pushed himself up from the ground as pieces of rubble rolled down back into the cracks and Klaus fell deep into his mind.

In the back of his mind, he had one last resort that was decided upon by himself. It was one that would mean that he is willing to sacrifice his life after using it. The man decided that he would only use it for the person who he cares for the most, in exchange for his life. He assessed the situation as all the conditions he had bound to himself were met and the last resort was ready to be used.

The red head's arm raised out as he released the grip on his left knuckle, allowing it to drop and hit the ground. His now free hand pulled up his sleeve and released the grip that was used to hold his right gauntlet in place, also allowing the equipment to slide off the hand.

The Blood Breed stood confused and puzzled by the actions, but kept watch for any surprises.

The leader reached up to his glasses as he slowly pulled them off and dropped them to ground, not caring if it were to crack or not. He recounted the last discussion about the 'last resort' whilst doing so.

* * *

 _"Listen to me Klaus. If you are to use this, you must be willing to sacrifice everything that you have and will have accomplished. I have never made it this far with such an experiment, so I won't know any outcomes that will happen after you use it. But remember one thing after doing so… remember that you are ' human'. Blitz instructed in a strict tone as he stepped back and picked up his suitcase before walking away._

* * *

The burly man lifted his arm up as he positioned it so it was horizontal and was held near his head. Klaus leaned closer to his arm as he widened his mouth. He hesitated for a moment as he thought of everything that would happen after what he was about to do. Reassuring himself, the bespectacled man used his sharp teeth and bit down hard on his wrist.

The Blood Breed had not moved, but observed the action as curiosity consumed him.

The leader held the hard bite as blood began to pour from the bite and filled his mouth. After a moment, he pulled his hand away, revealing the large bite mark left by himself and tasted the blood inside his mouth. The man tasted it before swallowing it as a moment of silence was held when doing it.

His heart began to race and throb as it sounded in his mind. Though he stood still, staring down at the ground and letting his bangs cover his orbs, his aura was changing at a swift rate. Morphing into a new shape and colour. The familiar vibrant, orange glow had turned darker into a crimson red as what was once the shape of a flickering flame, was now two broad crimson wings spreading apart. His teeth altered along with his eyes, growing two fangs on the top row and his green orbs transformed into the scarlet crimson known.

A minute had passed before the change was complete, the wound left by the bite on his arm had begun to regenerate as he looked up from his bangs and revealed the crimson red eyes to the other. The Blood Breed was left speechless and flinched as he stepped back.

"I-Im…Impossible…" The dark cloaked man muttered as he took another stepped back and blinked.

Once lifting his eye from the small involuntary action, he witnesses the man disappear in an instance as the sound of a step was heard from behind. Out of reflex, the black-haired man morphed his arm into the scythe once more as he swung behind, expecting to cut though something. His transformed arm was caught with ease as the red-haired male seized it in between his thumb and middle finger.

The man's eyes held the same ones when he had left the church. Cold and hard. In an instant, the red head swung his fist into the other man's chest as the Blood Breed had not known that he had been hit until he was sent flying down the length of the bridge. Before ever reaching the ground, the cloaked man was sent flying once again towards the railing by the red-head's speed and power in his right fist. The burly man disappeared once more before appearing behind the flying man as he shot his leg up when the vampire flew in front of him. His shoe making contact into the other's back and rocketed the man into the air, promising blood to be coughed up.

Just before the point he was about to make contact with the top of the cloud barrier, Klaus had already jumped up to his side as another balled punch was dealt to the original vampire's head, shooting himself down into the concrete.

Blood had splattered on the red-haired male's knuckle as he disappeared back down on the bridge. Running past the crosses erected, Klaus pulled out two from the ground as he jumped back up into the air. He reeled an arm with one crucifix as he threw it down at the speed of a bullet before doing the same with the other, causing loud crashes to be heard and amounts of smoke to float up.

A moment of silence passed as the smoke cleared away, revealing the destroyed form of the Blood Breed with his head blown away, two cave-ins in his chest and the two large crosses pinning his arm to the ground. Klaus landed back on his feet as he breathed heavily and witnesses the dark cloaked man's head start to reform. After a moment, the head had returned, but the vampire was locked into the ground and could still feel the pain.

"… Extraordinary… I did not know humas could pull of such a feat. To be able to gain a Blood Breed's power, incredible… How did you do it?" The man questioned with a dark grin.

"… You have been defeated… now release Leonardo…" Klaus ordered.

"Defeated? Hah! I'm not going to lose just like that!" The Blood Breed scoffed. At the instance he had finished the sentence, the red haired man had vanished before reappearing with one of his crucifix in hand as he shoved it in the ground on an angle so that the vampire's neck was held to a corner.

"Release. Him." The burly man commanded, digging the corner close to the other's throat. A snicker arose from the cloaked man as he closed his eyes.

"As you wish." He said before clicking his fingers.

The ropes which held up the brunet had faded as if erased from existence, plunging the teen down from the far drop. Klaus had quickly notice the trick as moved away from the being and ran towards the falling body. With the use of a leftover cross, he pushed himself off of the object as he jumped towards the brunet. Catching the youth in his arms, his legs pushed forward as he landed on his heels, bracing the speed of the jump.

After reaching a stop, Klaus lowered the brunet's torso down whilst keeping the head up. His free hand pulled the strap around the teen's eyes as he confirmed it to be the small Libra member. Continuing to lift the teen's head up, his right hand reached for Leo's wrist as he searched for a pulse. His mind relieved and rejoiced as a response was felt.

Quickly his attention turned back to the defeated Blood Breed. His eyes looked over his shoulders as he had noticed the spot where the vampire had been held down to was empty. Not including the two Libra members, the bridge was empty. The man's eyes scoured up and down the length of the bridge as all was left were erected blood crosses. ' _He must have escaped._ ' The red head thought. Looking up to the barrier, it had begun to deform at a rather slow pace.

Klaus returned to the youth as he felt shifting in his arms. His head swung back as he faced the teen's blue eyes.

Leo winced his eyes open as he stared up to the red haired man. His eyes adjusted for a second as he had noticed changes in the man's appearance. His teeth had grown two new fangs, one in front of each defining under-bite. His once green eyes had turned to a vibrant red. Remembering the last moment the teen was conscious, the brunet quickly pushed himself away from the leader as he crawled over to the railing of the bridge, with his back faced to the red head.

Klaus was puzzled by the action as the one he realised he had fell in love with had pushed themselves away from his position.

The red head reached a hand out towards the teen's shoulder, "L-Leo-"

"Don't Klaus!" The teen barked as his loud voice cut the man's off his hand retracted. "Just…don't."

"…" Silence returned to the two as only the sounds of wind could be heard in the partially destroyed dome.

"…Why did you come…?" The brunet muttered lowly.

"Pardon?"

"I said, 'why did you come?'!" The youth repeated.

"… Because I had to save you." The burly man answered as he was confused by the question. A sad laugh came from the teen as he listened to the answer.

"So that's all I am now? A person who just needs saving at every point and angle?" Leo questioned.

Klaus was thoroughly confused as he listened to the teen. "I… I don't understand… Did something happen?" He asked. Leo turned back with a sad smile as the red head noticed a single tear rolling down the youth's face.

"You still don't get it, do you? I'm not some ragdoll that can just be picked up after you lose another." The brunet said before turning back.

"What is this about, Leonardo? What are you implying?" The leader inquired.

"I'm saying, _'why did you need me… when you had Charlotte?'_." The small Libra member spoke softer during the last part, but it was enough for the man to pick up on.

"Charlotte? What role does she play in this talk?" The red head asked.

"Don't lie!" Leo had raised his voice as he stood up and turned around, having his hair drop over his eyes. "… I see the way she looks at you… and the way you look at her…" He added in a much lower voice.

"…" Klaus picked himself up as he looked down to the teen and listened.

"You two seemed almost perfect for each other… So why? Why did you even need anyone to come with you on this trip?" The brunet wondered. "After seeing you two enjoy each other so much… it had begun hurting just to watch… Was I… just another plan, if you two couldn't reconnect in this short time…?"

"… Leonardo…" Klaus had noticed the teen trembling as another tear rained down from his head. The youth turned away towards the end of the bridge.

"Fine… You get what you want… Go back to Charlotte… I'll be heading back to my real family… I'll find the answers I need myself…"

"Leonardo!" The leader called out as he took a step forward and held a hand to the youth's shoulder.

Lightly, the taller man pulled on it, making the youth turn to face each other as it had caught the teen off guard. Another hand moved behind the brunet's hair as he dipped in his head in for a kiss. Their lips made contact as Leo stiffened and froze from the gesture. A muffled yelp had escaped from the youth's lips during small kiss. His hand pulled up to the red head's chest as he tried to pry away from the embrace. Klaus held the kiss and had moved a hand down to the brunet's back, keeping him in place.

It wasn't long until the taller male reeled his head back, allowing the youth to breathe as the tears had finally stopped. The hand holding behind the teen's head had slid over to the side of the brunet's cheek as he caressed it, wiping a tear away with a thumb. A visible blush had formed on the teen's face during the kiss.

"Leo, know this… I will never fall for anyone other than you. You are the one who was resilient enough to take this position. I would sacrifice anything and everything to save you from anyone or anything. Even if it meant going against the wishes of my family. So please know, I truly do… love you. So please don't leave me."

The tears returned as the young lad buried his head into the man's vest, whimpering softly. Klaus stood quietly as he comforted the youth, drawing imaginary circles on the teens back. A short minute passed as the cloud dome was half-way gone and the sounds of people were heard once more.

Abruptly, a sharp pain shot through Klaus' body as a shout of pain was heard. Leo stepped back and looked up as he held onto the man's arms and vice versa. The red head dropped down to a knee as he gripped tightly on Leo's arms, trembling and clenching his teeth. Through the youth's eyes, his aura flickered between the one he has grown accustomed to, to the one he has familiarised as that of a Blood Breed.

"Klaus! What's happening?!" Leo called out as the changes flickered faster.

"L-Leo. Aarrgh!" Another cry of pain escaped his lips as his aura expanded to twice the amount. Klaus used the last of his strength as he pushed the teen farther away. Thrown back, the brunet picked his body up and looked back to the crouching man as he clutched at his body.

"Klaus!"

"Stay… back!" The red head extended a hand to the ground where he kneeled before applying his blood technique. What first started as a pool of blood on the ground, soon morphed as they rose and surrounded the man's body. Figuring what the leader was doing, the youth got up on his feet as he began to run towards the burly man.

Before the teen could reach, the surrounding blood formed a sphere before hardening itself. Upon arriving at the sphere of blood, the brunet pounded his hands on it as he continued to repeat the man's name.

"Klaus! Klaus! KLAUS!"


	5. Third Day

Leo held his hands on the red sphere as he used his eyes to stare inside.

"Klaus!" The teen shouted as he whacked another fist to the blood sphere.

From the point of the hit, cracks started to form as it spread out like a spider web. The youth stepped back as he watched the cracks follow un-coordinated patterns across the entire ball. He witnesses as the solidified blood break down, revealing the empty shell.

* * *

"Klaus!" Leo yelled as he jumped upright, awaking from his nightmare. Sweat dripped from his head as he looked down into the white sheets that covered his lower body.

Calming down, the brunet looked around as he found himself a hospital room once more in his life. A large window on the left side of the room along with a small side table, holding a small vase with fresh new patch of tulips. A door was on the right which presumably led to a hallway.

After investigating the room, the teen assessed his wounds as each were treated. Bandages and patches were wrapped and stuck on the scrapes and cuts dealt. Two bandages wrapped around his wrist whilst another had been bound around his head. Over those, he had worn given hospital clothes as his make-up, hair extensions and clothes were removed. His attention was cut back towards the door as it had shifted open.

The recognisable butler stepped in as he closed the door behind.

"Please try to rest. Though minor, injuries are still injuries." The man instructed.

"Where… am I?" The teen felt stupid for asking, but had to be certain.

"The hospital. After the battle, we brought you here after you had passed out from fatigue." Gilbert explained.

"Did anyone find out… y'know… who I am?"

"Only Mister Dominik. But he has chosen to keep the information hidden."

"… Mister Klaus… Has he… returned?" Leo asked as he was nervous about the answer.

"I'm afraid not. The blood barrier is impenetrable and is too heavy for any equipment to lift."

"Oh… Okay…" The brunet turned his gaze towards his lap. A ringing sounded out the room as the combat butler reached in his pocket and pulled out his personal phone.

"Pardon me." Gilbert said, flipping the device open and held it to his ear.

"Hello?... Yes… At the hospital with Leonardo… Why? Has something happened?... I see… Very well, I'll be heading over shortly." With that, the grey-haired man ended the call as he closed the phone and hid it back in his pocket.

"Who was it?" The teen questioned.

"It was Mister Abrams. He's arrived at the scene and has somehow found a way to return the young master." The elder had revealed.

"R-Really?!"

"He said that he had found one. Not that he's done it. That's why I'm being called over-"

"Let me come too!" The youth demanded. This had caught the man mildly surprised as nothing changed other than his expression. "I… I want to know why or how Mister Klaus became a Blood Breed. And since… Mister Klaus refers Abrams to be his teacher… I was wondering if he knew…" The short Libra member explained.

A short silence was placed over them as Leo had pushed up onto all fours, on top of the bed.

"Very well. Let us make haste and I'll tell you the reason the young master has recently become a Blood Breed on the way there."

* * *

The two exited the hospital building as they came up to a grey-coloured car. The youth had been given another pair of his usual clothes, along with new goggles. They had entered the vehicle as Leo took the front passenger seat while Gilbert took the driver's seat and revved the engines. The car had pulled out of the parking lot and down the streets of the morning. It was a moment before the bandaged man spoke up.

"It was a few years back," Gilbert began, "before even Libra was formed. The young master had been abducted by one. A Blood Breed. During that time he had been feasted upon 6 times."

This had confused the teen as he looked over. The butler noticing the youth's puzzled expression, explained it.

"It is said that one becomes a Blood Breed after being feasted upon thirteen times. Each time, they gain a more resemblance of one. Luckily, the young master had been saved by Mister Dominik at the time. But the Blood Breed had returned for more. This time, feasting upon the young master another six times. We had no choice and was asked by the young master to keep himself detained. It wasn't long until Mister Abrams had appeared with a solution."

"But how did he do it?" The teen questioned.

"No one knows. Only that he did. He had returned the young master to himself, and the man we see him as today." The combat butler said.

Silence came back for more as the vehicle continued on for a few more minutes before coming to a screeching halt. The two stepped out of the car as they viewed the bridge that was in front of them. Many had come to the police barricade and was interested at how the centre of the bridge had been damaged. Only after seeing a large tent had been pitched up over the scene of the battle, had they walked away.

The two closed the door of the vehicle as they began to make their way over, Leo following closely behind the butler. Bypassing the crowd, they came over to where the police had been stationed along with the leader's oldest sibling. Noticing the approaching pair, Dominik walked towards them before coming to halt after the two had.

"Mister Gilbert. Are you sure you'd want to bring him into the scene?" The taller man asked, his voice stern as ever.

"I am. I believe Mister Abrams is already inside?" The black and red haired man nodded as he stepped to the side. The two continued their pace towards the centre of the bridge before coming to a halt when the brunet found the Reinherz's hand on his shoulder.

"Know where your boundaries are and aren't." The man retracted his hand after speaking as Leo continued on behind the bandaged man.

Soon the two had reached the entrance to the tent and Gilbert had lead the way inside. Light was shone in every corner as the two objects could be seen when entering. One being the giant ball of hardened blood and the other being the renowned expert on vampires. The cloaked man turned back as his eyes laid on the two who had entered.

"Ah, Gilbert. Took you awhile. Oh! And it seems you've brought Leonardo." Blitz spoke.

"Yes. But is it true you've found a way to help Mister Klaus?" The brunet asked almost hysterically.

"Yes I have. But it's unlike the first time I've saved him. His chances are very low of surviving this time." The bearded man described.

"How are you going to do it exactly?" Gilbert inquired.

"… The first time, we did it with the help of Dominik. Having him provide a new type of blood, used for Klaus to restrict his Blood Breed activities. But that had caused Dominik to lose his power to fight against Blood Breeds. What we are trying to do now is too use a different type of blood I've found on my journey to counteract the vampire symptoms again. But I won't know if it will be effective or not because Klaus' body might've have grown to negate the effects of any new blood." The cloaked man held up his usual metal suitcase as to present it.

"That's not all, the last time we did this, Klaus had gone on a rampage for exactly an entire hour… as a Blood Breed…" He revealed. A small wind blew between them as Leo dove into his thoughts. Trying to remember anything that could help.

"… I think… we should do it…" The brunet stated.

"What?"

"I think we should… at least try… for Klaus' sake." He continued.

"You do realize the chances of him dying are around eighty-percent?" Blitz asked.

"… But… if we don't, he'll be stuck like that forever…" The teen reasoned. The two older men stared down at the youth before Gilbert had turned up to the vampire expert.

"If young Leonardo believes we should do it, than I will support him." Gilbert said. Blitz stared intently at the two both giving in with a sigh.

"Alright, let's do this then." The man turn back as he began pacing towards the red sphere.

The other two trailed behind as they observed the equipment set up around the ball of blood. Lights, mirrors and computers were placed on tables along with a platform that was built around the sphere, with three pump-like machineries placed over the ball, looking ready to be used.

"We'll only start if you give the final word, Leo." The man said as he looked over to the youth. Leo took a swallow of saliva as he looked at the sphere of blood.

"I… I'm sure." The brunet spoke nervously.

"Okay. Then let's do it." The bearded man reached into his coat pocket before pulling out a small device. The object had only a red button on it as the man pressed the button down.

Slowly, the sound of electricity had ran through the cables of the machine and the sound of a pump starting was heard in the tent. The three points that hung over the sphere had pierced the ball as their generators spun faster by the second. The ground lightly shook as the lights flickered and tumbled. Leo observed as the ball of blood had changed in colour. From the dark red, it had brightened as though something was shining from the inside.

Cracks formed at the base of the sphere as it ran through out different sections of the ball like that of broken glass. Rays of light had burst from the cracks and steam had formed from both the mechanism and the inside of the sphere. Light filled the tent as the three had covered their eyes and a small explosion had erupted from the sphere.

Smoke slowly dissipated as Leo's blue eyes pierced through them and looked at the sight of the mechanism. The machine had been blown away, along with the red sphere as it had left shards on the floor and smoke rising from the centre. Peering through the smoke, only the outline of the red head could be seen as he was on all fours and gasping for air.

It was a short moment before the man's aura flicked on like a light. Crimson vibrant wings, much larger than any other the youth has seen so far, stretched pass the tent and flapped repeatedly.

The brunet blinked for a second, but in that second, the figure had disappeared as Leo looked around frantically. A moment passed before two shouts of pain was heard from behind the teen as he swung his head back. He had only gotten a small glimpse of the two older men fly back as if thrown. The two flew outside of the tent as a pair of groans were heard.

"Mister Gilbert! Mister Abrams!" The brunet called out. A small gasp escaped his lips as a breath was felt on the back of his neck.

The small Libra member quickly jumped around as his vision was cut when a hand grabbed a hold his head and held it up, lifting the teen of his feet. The teen gritted his teeth and reached his hands up to the arm and grabbed on it tightly, his blue eyes looking past the hand to the man's face.

"M-Mister Klaus! If you're in there, s-stop it!" The youth demanded as no answer was given and the grip on his head tightened.

"I'm sorry I have to do this!" The photographer apologised as his eyes widened to the extent and quickly gained control of the leader's.

Klaus grunted as the colours in his view began to blur and change. His hand reached up to his eyes and his grip was loosened, releasing the youth. Leo landed back on his feet as he turned around and headed towards the entrance.

The colours soon vanished from the red-haired man's eyes as he regained composure and headed out, after the teen. By that time, Leo was half-way down one end of the bridge with many police squads. The squads quickly held up their guns as the wave of shots were fired. Anticipating each bullet, the man dodged them with ease as he advanced forward in a flash.

Leo observed over his shoulders as the squads were quickly neutralised, dropping like flies in front of the leader. His mind returned forward as a car came to a screeching halt in front of him, leaving tire marks. The car was deep black with no hood as the inside was uncovered. At the driver's seat was Dominik with a hand on the wheel and the other on the handle.

"What are you waiting for? Get in!" The man ordered as the teen wasted no time in jumping into the back of the vehicle. The tires screeched as the two entered the morning streets at an alarming rate.

"Why are you here Mister Dominik?" The teen questioned.

"I expected this to happen again. But this time, I don't have any of my blood techniques. So all I can do is save one life today."

The wind blew the brunet's hair back as in a single moment, the sight of the red head suddenly appeared in front of the car, slamming down the front and flipped the car a little forward. But it was enough for the teen, who hadn't buckled his belt, to be sent flying out of it and over the leader. A groan of pain arose from Leo as he landed on his back.

The brunet looked up from where he had landed and the light of the sun was blocked by the tall figure looking down. His hand reached down to the teen's collar as he picked the young lad up like before, lifting him off his feet. And like the last time, the teen pulled his hands up to the man's wrist. A crowd of people stepped out of their homes, shops and windows as they watched the scene.

From behind, the red head was put into a choke as he released the teen. His body wavered back as his older sibling held him over the head and stopped him from moving. The leader reached a hand back and pulled the sibling over his head, making Dominik land on his back like the youth. Klaus lowered down onto one knee as he cocked his fist, ready to strike.

The red head shot his fist down, only to have it hit the ground next to Dominik's head. Confused by the mistake the leader retracted his hand from the earth and viewed up. During that time, Leo had already managed to retreat behind an alleyway and had taken control of the leader's eyes once more.

"After me, Klaus!" Leo taunted before running down the dark alley.

The red head stared for a second before moving up from his position towards the corner. And with that, the chase began between a prey and predator.

* * *

The chase had continued on for almost as long as an hour, with Leo dodging many attacks and kill attempts from Klaus. The youth now climbed the stairs of an office building as it reached up high into the sky. His heart raced as the red head followed slowly behind. The teen had looked back a few times before continuing to run up the metal stair case.

Finally at the top, the brunet pushed open the door, revealing the rooftop. Metal railings trailing around with a radar dish in the centre. Air vents had also been built around the floors as Leo bypassed them all towards a railing. His hand clutched onto the railing as he took a moment to catch his breath before turning back when the sounds of the door opening had sounded.

The man's red eyes searched the rooftops before finally landing on the one he's been chasing for the past minutes. Noticing the youth's eyes that were already opened, Klaus readied himself.

"Mister Klaus, please stop this! Remember who you are!" The brunet shouted.

Ignoring the shouts, the red head shot from his position towards the small Libra member. Once a metre away from the young lad, the scenery he witnessed changed as a wall appeared where the youth once was. Out of reflex, his arms pulled up into a cross as he crashed through the bricks.

Leo stepped out from behind the doors as he thanked his eyes. He had managed to take control of the leader's eyes once more and changed his perception of distance, using the image of himself in the red-haired man's mind. The youth shut his eyes closed as he continued to gasp for air and sweated buckets. Looking down at his hands and clothes, they were both badly tattered and worn out from the pursuit.

Reaching into his pocket, Leo pulled out his phone as he checked the time with it.

"One more minute... I need to go for another minute until he'll stop." The youth closed the device before placing it back into his pocket. His attention turned back to the leader as he appeared from the building on the other side, through the rubble and dust.

Panicking, the brunet looked over to the right where a set of rusted metal staircase led down into a different alley. Not wasting anymore time, the teen quickly ran towards it as he descended level by level, jumping off on the last. An unsavoury sight came to him as he looked around himself. Three walls and a tall metal fence had blocked any escape routes that might've helped. Other than a dumpster, there was nothing that could've hidden his location.

Leo ran over to the metal fence as his fingers held onto it, hoping to somehow break it loose enough. His heart almost stopped as the sound of something landing had come from behind. Turning around, he had found the red head already on his feet, his red eyes intent on the brunet. The youth knowing his eyes, they were too worn out to be used again.

Like before, Klaus had disappeared in the blink of an eye. His left hand gripped at the youth's shirt whilst the other pulled the collar that surrounded the teen's neck down, revealing his bare skinned-neck. The red head jerked his jaw up and down, allowing his warm breath to cover Leo's neck.

Without warning, the man dipped his grown in fangs into the nape of the teen's neck as a shout of pain erupted from the teen. The red head continued to push the fangs deeper as blood began to seep out the wound. The brunet had managed to muffle most of the yells afterwards, but tears began to form at the edge of his eyes.

"K-Klaus…" Leo muttered weakly as a hand reached up to the leader's hair. "Just a… few more… seconds…"

Blood poured slowly down the back of the teen as Leo could feel his consciousness going along with it, growing paler by the second. From the warmth of blood, the youth could feel a different sensation coming down his back. Like blood, it was wet, but the difference, it was cold. It wasn't long before the teen had figured what it was by the way it dripped from the older man. It was the man's tears.

Knowing that time will eventually run out, the brunet held his hand into the leader's hair for seconds longer as he endured the pain. It wasn't long before his teeth began retract and Klaus had begun to tremble, burying his head into the teen's shirt. Through the small Libra member's eyes, the red wings dispersed and returned to the orange flickering aura it once was.

"…I... I'm sorry…" The red head apologised through the small sobs and whimpers. With the pain gone, Leo ran his hand through the taller male's hair, comforting him.

"Sshhh… It's okay. I'm alright… Look." Leo held his hands to Klaus' cheeks as he lifted his head up and allowed the two to stare directly at each other.

The brunet's tears dried out a few seconds earlier as the burly man's had continued from his original green eyes to the bottom of his cheeks. The youth leaned in closer as his lips made contact with the red head's and relayed unspoken words. Words like 'I love you' or 'don't worry' could be told from the kiss as the leader returned the action. The kiss was broken as they both pulled away, blushing at the sight of each other. Their foreheads held together as their eyes drifted down and had stayed in the same position for minute. Only the sounds of the wind could be heard as it blew through them. It wasn't long until the youth had spoken up.

"C'mon. We still have that after party tonight."

"Mmm." The leader gave a nod and shared a smile with himself and the youth.

* * *

"What do you mean you lost track of them?!" Blitz questioned as the police officer shrivelled down under the stare.

The coated man had cast wrapped around his left arm with a sling to hold it up. Along with Gilbert, who was wearing another neck cast, the two stood at the bridge site as they talked with the leader of the police squad.

"Well sir, there was a lot of smoke and explosions." The officer explained with his hands up in defence.

"Well get out there and find them or else the only thing left of this city is a pile of-"

"Mister Abrams." Gilbert spoke up as his gloved hand held onto the bearded man's arm.

"What!?"

"I believe the two are approaching." The bandaged man stated as he pointed a finger at the end of the bridge.

Blitz averted his gaze towards where the finger pointed at as his eyes spotted the two. With the leader hanging over the teen's shoulder, they approached slowly towards them. Gilbert and Blitz shared a gaze before running towards the pair. Their light jog came to a stop as they were a few metres apart from each other.

"Leonardo! You're alive!" The cloaked man exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you were up against Klaus. Barely anyone survives a minute, and yet you survived an hour." Abrams pointed out. The butler gave a sigh before turning to the pair.

"Are you injured at all, you two?" The bandaged man asked.

"Just a couple of scrapes… and a bite. Nothing much." Leo briefed.

"Bite?" The two injured men said in unison. The photographer grabbed his collar as he had pulled it down to reveal the bite mark and the dried up blood from it. Along with it a black marking was made with the Roman numeral for one. Klaus grimaced at the sight as he regretted the action.

"I'll call someone over to patch the wound up." Gilbert said as he turned back and began to pace to the ambulance taking care of the wounded police squad.

"Wait! Can you also get me something to wear? I need to get ready for tonight's party." The brunet explained.

"Hmm? Are you both planning to attend?" The combat butler asked as Leo looked up to the leader and back before he bobbed his head.

"Very well. I will make some calls." The grey-haired man continued his pace towards the ambulance as the three watched before turning to each other.

"I'll have to apologise to those I've injured." Klaus spoke up as the brunet hummed a yes. The red head pushed himself off of the youth as he began limping towards the squads, catching up to the butler.

"Hey, Leonardo?"

"Yes, Mister Abrams?"

"Knowing the man, this won't be the last time we see that Blood Breed part of him. So I want you to be there when and if it happens again." The cloaked man instructed.

"I'll… I'll try my best." Leo said.

* * *

 ** _~A few hours later~_**

The afternoon began to set in as the guest arrived at the Dresden Castle (Palace). The hall was filled with tables and chairs holding an arrangement and assortment of foods and drinks. Golden lights dazzled the room as many of the guests had already arrived and begun conversing in their own groups and discussions.

Axel sat with his wife, Delia, at the main table whilst sipping a glass of wine. Delia leaned closer to her husband with a hand covering her face.

"I haven't seen your brother nor his partner here today. Are you sure they said they'd be coming?" The bride questioned.

"They called and said they'd be here. But he didn't specify a ti-"

The whisper was cut off as the sounds of the entrance opening was heard. All eyes turned towards the main doors as some widened in surprise and shock. At the doors, Klaus had stood in a newly red, buttoned-up blazer along with a grey-vest under it and a white cloth wrapped around his neck and tucked into the vest. Under the vest was a plain white shirt. Going with the red blazer, he wore a pair of black pants with his black dance shoes. With a new pair of glasses given, he had returned to resembling a vampire on Halloween.

Beside him was the brunet which wore a dark black suit as a black blazer was given and left unbuttoned. Black office pants with a belt holding up wrapped around the teen's hips. A white shirt under the suit with a black tie wrapped around the collar of the shirt. A dark fedora was also placed over the top of the youth's head and he had been given similar black dance shoes.

Nervous from the stares, Leo had allowed the leader to guide the two inside the banquet hall. But was very thankful that the mark left behind on his neck was covered by the suit. What stood out was their arms as they were linked together. Klaus led them towards their seat which was right beside his brother as they observed the room. Eyes stared at the two, mainly at the brunet as Leo tried in his mind to avoid the judging eyes. It wasn't long until the orange-haired man had broken the silence with a shaky voice.

"Umm… Good to see you?"

"Likewise." Klaus replied. Leaning closer to the younger sibling's ear, Axel began to question his brother.

"May I ask, who is that?"

"Let me re-introduce you. This is Leonardo Watch. My lover." The red head stated as he held a hand towards the small Libra member. The teen gave a bow as his fedora tipped a little.

"Okay… Now would you explain to me what the hell is going on?" The groom questioned.

"It's a long story." The bespectacled man briefed.

"We're listening." A voice spoke up from the other side of the table. Looking past the married couple, their eyes find the rest of the family bending over on their tables to listen in.

Leo and Klaus sweat-dropped and shared a glance between each other. They turned back to the rest of the Reinherz family as they recounted the past three days, including today. Explaining their situations and solutions as the family, and probably the entire guest list, listened on intently. After finishing the last of it the two apologised regretfully.

"I predict that you will give a punishment for hiding this fact. But don't take any of this out on Leonardo." Klaus insisted as he lowered his head, Leo following as well.

"Mmm… I may be angry that you have hidden this fact from us," Felix started as Klaus lowered his head a few more millimetres, "but… if you truly do love this young man, then who am I to stop you?

"…I agree… Though I may not fully agree with this choice, it is but _your_ choice in the matter." Lenore spoke up from her side.

"As your brother, I support any decisions you decide to make." The vermillion-haired man affirmed. Dominik had only turned away with a gruff.

Murmurs arose from the crowds as they grew louder and louder before they became cheers and claps. The Libra pair flushed at the gestures as they waved their hands to say 'thank you'. From behind the scenes, Axel was handed a mike as he held it to his mouth.

"Let us celebrate this announcement with a ballroom dance!" The 2nd-son of the Reinherz's suggested as another wave of cheers came.

Half of the lights were cut as the butlers pushed the tables towards the sides and the guests separated into partners. Leo and Klaus observes as the entire family pulled out of their seats and moved towards the dance floor, joining the rest of the crowd as music began to play.

 _ **(Note: 'Andre Rieu – Shostakovih' Second Waltz' is preferably played here. I don't own the video or music, but is just using this for the story)**_

The two watched as the others began to sync into the music and danced. It wasn't long before the red head stood from his seat and held his hand out towards the youth.

"May I have this dance?" The burly man asked politely as Leo gulped and took the hand with a small nod.

Together the two entered the dance floor, hand-in-hand. Feeling anxiety run up his spine once more, Leo gripped the hand a little tighter. They came to a stop as they reached the centre and turned to face each other. Klaus began to lead the dance as they it started off slow and calm before it had begun to follow the same pattern as the guests. Leo turned his gaze down to his feet as the red head had noticed.

"Is something the matter, Leo?" The bespectacled man asked, continuing the dance. The young lad flushed as he called Leo by his nickname.

"Umm, yeah… I'm alright… Just…" His words trailed off as the dance had begun to slow down.

"Just?"

"… Is everything just going to… go back to the way it was before the trip… when we return back to Hellsalem's Lot?" The youth questioned as he continued to stare at the floor.

The red head stopped the dance as his hand reached under the teen's jaw and held his lover's head up to meet his eyes. Softly, the taller male dipped his head in for a short, but tender kiss before pulling back right after.

"I hope not. I would wish to further our relationship when we do return." The burly man spoke as he lifted the fedora up and kissed the teen's head. Blushing madly, Leo looked up with a smile.

"I… I do too, Klaus." Leo replied.


End file.
